One Of The Boys
by AliBelly
Summary: Bella is considered one of the boys and always has been. But when strange creatures start appearing in her town, everything changes. Hot teachers, werewolves and vampires all start falling for her new look, what's a girl to do? Paul/B Cauis/B Ed/B. Edited
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I have been in the process of editing my story since I took it down. This is what I have for chapter one so far, so please drop me a review on what you think. Just making it clear that the plot will remain mostly the same, except for the character development of some characters and the plot won't be so rushed. I really hope the you will enjoy this :)**

* * *

I was flying, the wind breezing through my hair, making it tangle into a knot behind my head. I looked around the frigid air that I flew through looking for a cloud to hide behind. People wearing capes who were riding bats behind me screamed that I had to stop, or else. I searched for a place to hide in for cover, but got distracted by a noise split through the air beneath me.

The flying hippopotamus I was riding opened his mouth and started to talk like Richie Duncan, the DJ for my regular radio station.

"Good morning Seattle! Welcome to DJ Duncan's mixes show playing five till nine every morning, here's a special request, 'See you again' by our _favourite_artist here at 96.3, Miley Cyrus. Not!"

Suddenly Ryan, my hippo started to belch out a nasally voice that sounded terrible, making my eye's fling open in fright and my back snapped up so I was sitting straight as a pin in my bed. I looked around my bedroom in fright, looking for Ryan, hoping that he was okay.

I lifted the pillow that lay under my head in search for him, getting more and more anxious by the minute. I threw myself back onto my pillow, closing my eyes in hope of finding Ryan behind my lids.

"_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down."_

What the fuck is that noise? Why won't it stop?

Giving up on my search for Ryan behind my eye lids, my hands rummaged across my stool to find the source of the shrieking that had originally came through Ryan's mouth. My hands came in contact with a cool smooth object that was vibrating. It must be the thing that was making the noise. I picked it up and threw it as far away as possible from myself. I heard a crash coming from a fair distance away and I sat up again.

I looked up at the springs and screws that were the remains of the alarm clock, that I had brought only a week ago, thinking about the money I would save and the amount of sleep I would get if I stopped buying the blasted things.

I groaned as I pushed the warm covers off my bare legs and slid my feet onto the hard, cold floor. I untwisted my boxers out of my butt crack and straighten out my basketball jersey, which was my normal sleep uniform, as I walked out my bedroom door and into the loo for a quick piss.

I closed my eyes as I headed downstairs thinking of Ryan and wishing I was back in my fantasy dream again. I mean how cool would it be to have a Hippo as a war horse. Man I have a fucked imagination.

I reached for my yellow mug and poured black coffee out of the already made jug that Jake or Dad must've made a few minutes again since it was hot enough to burn my tongue as I took my first sip. I looked around the kitchen in hope of finding Ryan, discovering that it wasn't a dream after all and I actually owned a flying hippo, but only found my dad who had his head buried in the morning newspaper. He knew better than to bother me with small talk in the morning before I'd had a full mug of coffee.

I looked at the calendar on the fridge and saw the red markings of crosses that all led to a date that was circled with a black vivid. That circled date, I realised after a moment filled with calculation, was today. Today, the day I'd been looking forward to for a month. The day I go to Jacksonville to spend some 'Girl time' with my mother. I looked at the clock on the wall next, realising that I better get dressed soon otherwise I'd miss my ride to school. Even though I was flying across the country today, my dad is still making me go to school, which I think is totally unfair. I started my journey up the stairs, hoping not to trip in my still sleep ridden mind.

As I reached the top stair I heard a girlish squeak coming from my brothers' room. I jogged over, wonder what he was freaking over now.

I spotted him cowered in the corner of his room with his hands out in front of him making the sign of a cross as if he was warding off demons.

"What's wrong Jakey?" I asked, using my childhood nickname for him.

His head snapped towards where I was standing and he made a whimpering noise, like an injured dog.

"There's a Sp-sp-spider on my wall! It's gonna kill me!" He said, his eyes snapping back to where the tiniest bug ever sat quietly on his wall.

"And?" I asked, observing the little bug on the wall. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Kill it or something!" He yelled

"Why would I kill an innocent spider just 'cause you're a fucking pussy?"

"Because I'll give you ten bucks." Sly dog. He knew that I'd never give away a chance to earn a tenner. I walked over to his desk and picked up a magazine that had a massive pair of tits on the cover accompanied by long blonde hair. I think I face might even be on it as well.

I held it up to Jake. "Classy bro."

He didn't reply, being too focused on the bug not attacking him to look up to see what I was mocking him about this time. I rolled up the 'zine and walked over to the wall, making quick work of smacking the bug as hard as I could so I could kill it instantly.

"There," I said, walking over to Jake. "Now where's my money?"

Jake muttered about how all girls are scared off bugs and that I'm a total weirdo for not being terrified by it as he handed me a ten dollar bill. His expression changed as he saw me admiring my newly acquired tenner to an expression of sadness.

"I'm really gonna miss you this summer B. We haven't ever not spent the summer together. I still don't think that you should leave. You have everything you need here."

"I told you already Jake; it's not up to me. Mum wants to spend some time with me alone with the influences of annoying brothers. You know this!"

"Yeah but I'm still gonna miss you, "he said with an adorable smile on his face. "Who am I gonna hang out with all summer without you here?"

"Well, you know, hmmm, maybe your best friends!"

"I guess." He grumbled. "But they aren't my baby sister, who is always mocking me. The one that I love and adore."

"Don't get soppy on me now Jake!" I said, giving him a pity pat. "We've lasted seventeen years without it happening, let's make it last a bit longer."

Jake laughed, glancing at his watch. "Crap," He said. "We are gonna be late. Hurry up and get dressed if you still want that ride."

"Alright," I said, flinging his porn magazine at him.

I dressed in my usual attire: 60's jeans with no zip, but buttons and a Led Zeppelin tee, with a pair of black doc martins. I ran my brush through my hair not bothering to tie it up today, chucking a pair of ray bans into a bag and a pen, stringing it over my shoulder.

I strolled casually down the stair at a slow pace and Jake ended up grabbing my hand and we ran downstairs, rushing to get to school. Jake has the only car between us since I thought that it was stupid for dad to buy two. I mean, we're basically joined at the hip anyway, so it would pointless to buy two cars. I'm all about saving money for dad and CO2 poisoning for the environment. Hell, I love the fucking environment.

As soon as Jake and I were both sitting in his sleek black truck, Jake started chatting about how he loved the last day of school because of the carnival at the end of the day. Everyone misses out on their afternoon classes and has fun eating candy floss and going on the massive Ferris wheel that the school hires out.

"Are we gonna pick up Quill or Embry this morning or did they manage to acquire a car overnight?" I asked, interrupting Jacob's ramblings about how many corndogs he managed to eat last year. _I bet that impressed all the ladies, _not.

"We're picking up Quill, but Embry had a swimming meet practise this morning, so he walked." Jake replied. "Poor guy, having swimming practise on the last day of school. Suck's to be him!"

Jake carried on with his ramblings about the carnival with me occasionally added 'hmmm's and 'ahhh's of agreement in, until we arrived at Quill's house, where he stood outside with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Hey Bells, Jake," Quill said jumping into the back of the truck giving us both a friendly wave. "How's it hanging?"

"Everything's amazing!" I said layering my voice with sarcasm. "This morning I had to get up from the most amazing dream."

"The one with the Hippo called Ryan again?" Quill asked, fidgeting with his seatbelt, trying to make it fit in the wrong clasp, while Jake watched him smirking.

"Yep. He's a war horse in it and everything! It's epic!"

"Sure it is Bells," Jake said, giving me a butter wouldn't melt smile.

I gave Jake a smirk as I said the next thing. "I didn't mind missing out on my cool dream for what happened this morning though. After drinking my coffee I arrived upstairs to hear a girl screaming. At first I thought that Jake had a chick in there and she had just realised what he looked like. After a moment's thought, I remembered what my brother looked like, knowing that no girl would ever like him and I started to wonder why my _brother _sounded like a girl. So I walked into his room and there he is, cowering in the corner because there's a little bug on his wall."

"Oh man," Quill cringed. "Really? A bug?"

"Shut up Quill!" Jake muttered. "It was a huge spider man. You would have shat yourself if you'd seen it."

"You so wouldn't have," I said behind my hand to Quill, as if I was telling him a secret. "It was tiny. And then worst of all, he payed me to kill the poor thing with one of his porn magazines."

"Oh, bro! That is well bad!" Quill laughed, hitting Jake on the shoulder. "Well bad."

"I'm ignoring you," Jake said, starting his car, realising that it was the best way to avoid the conversation about him being a total pussy.

I zoned out of Quill's one-sided conversation about how bugs aren't scary and look out at Quill's house remembering all the good time's that we've had there. Specifically, Quill's twelve birthday.

I remember that Quill's mum had invited her friends kids over as an excuse to sit in the kitchen and gossip as we had a 'party' in the back yard. It was a pretty shit party considering that we were all eleven and twelve and there was games like pin the tail on the donkey. We all totally got bored of the watered down fizzy drinks pretty soon and broke out the lollies.

One of the boys that was there, Jared, was the first the start complaining about this party being boring. He was soon followed by another boy called Paul and then the rest of us joined in the complaints about doing something fun until it was just Jake and a boy named Sam who didn't want to do something more exciting than just sitting there eating lollies.

"What type of game do you want to play?" Sam asked with a sigh, reluctantly giving into our complaints about wanting to play a game. Sam was the oldest of all the people there, being almost thirteen while we were all still eleven and twelve, so when Sam decided that we were doing something, we all did it.

"A fun one," I replied, always being the smart Alec of the bunch.

Sam gave me a look of annoyance. "Any specific games?"

"I know!" Jared said gleefully, an evil smile lighting his face. "Let's play double dog dare."

"I've never heard of that," I said. "How do you play?"

Jared went on to explain the rules. A person spins the bottle and it lands on a person who sitting in the circle. The person who spun the bottle gets to give the person who the bottle landed on a dare. The person must do the dare, or they would suffer dire consequences. We all readily agreed to play, forming a circle on the grass. Quill went to retrieve a bottle from the kitchen to play with, and when he came back, he declared that he got to spin first since this was his party.

Quill placed the bottle in the middle of the circle and spun it. Everyone in the circle's eyes followed the bottle round and round until it eventually stopped.

"Jake!" Quill announced happily. "Lucky Number one aye?"

"Yep," He said cheerfully. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know really," Quill said, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "So many ways to get revenge on you, how will I ever choose? I've got it! I double dog dare you to put ice down your pants for the rest of this game."

"Alright," Jake said warily. He walked over to the refreshments table and scooped up some ice that was in a ice tea pitcher, then carefully put them down his pants. His only reaction was to let out a hiss threw his teeth as the ice first made contact with his skin. He casually came and sat back down in the circle. "My turn then."

Jake spun the bottle and the game continued. Sam got dared to wear his pants on his head, Jared got dared to go steal some of his mum's lipstick and apply it. Embry got dared to prank call a girl at our school called Emily, who he had a massive crush on and I got dared to prank call Mike Newton, the biggest asshole ever, and tell him that I was devotedly in love with him. That wasn't even the worst bit though; he told me that he'd always felt the same way. The boys were in hysterics at my facial expressions that I made.

We finally decided that since Paul hadn't been called up yet, he could have the last dare, since everyone's mum's were starting to look a bit antsy in the kitchen. Sam was the one to give the dare.

"Oh god, I have the perfect dare for you!" Sam said cheerfully. "Okay, I want you to kiss Bella… On the lips!"

"What?" Paul, Jacob and I shouted at the same time.

"I can't kiss Bells, she's like my little sister!" Paul said with a groan.

"She is my little sister," Jake said dryly. "And she's far too young to be kissing guys."

"One minute older Jake, one minute older," I muttered.

"Fine, I'll change the dare a bit," Sam said reluctantly. "You still have to kiss her, but just on the cheek."

"Fine," Jake grumbled, not at all happy with this solution, but not wanting to be a party pooper.

"Alright then," Paul said, leaning towards my cheek.

"Wait," I said, looking at his wet lips, which were stained a bright red colour from the drink he'd had earlier. "Wipe your lips; I don't want slobber on my face!"

The guy's chuckles and Paul wiped his lips on his sleeve dramatically. He slowly leaned towards my check and ever so sweetly kissed my cheek. The guys all "Awwwed" I just sat there blushing bright red while Paul showed them his middle finger.

"Okay my turn, since I haven't had a chance to dare anyone and we can't just leave a game like that," Paul said still blushing. He spun the bottle and it landed on me. "Bella. Okay. I double dog dare you to belch the alphabet." He said with a proud smile.

"Aww is that all," I teased. "I thought that you would make me do something harder than that!"

"Well hurry up then," Jared encouraged.

"Okay, Okay. Don't get your knickers in a bunch," I said.

That was the day that my crush on Paul started. His ever so sweet kiss made me take an interest in boys for the first time. Before they were just people that were cool to hang out with and didn't mind getting their clothes dirty, unlike the girls my age. But after that small peck on the cheek, boys were a whole new species.

I kind of fell in love with Paul as the years went by. When we all started high school, Paul, Jared and Sam joined our group, since we hung together so much since to our mothers who loved to gossip, and I got really close to Paul. We were tight, but we both thought of each other in different ways.

That was one of the reasons that I wanted to go see my mother in Jacksonville, to get away from the boys. They always talked to me as one of the boys, that I wasn't a girl with tit's and the lot. But I was a girl, and when they didn't treat me like one, it hurt. I needed them to think of me as a girl, for me to feel better. That's why I decided to go and stay with my mother. I told Jake and my father that she bullied me into going, but that wasn't what really happened.

After my mother left when I was thirteen, she moved to Jacksonville, Florida and married a minor league baseball player. I had no females to guide me through my tender teenage years. No one to help me buy my first bra, no one to buy my first pads when I got my period, no one to argue with me about the length of my skirt (Not that I wore skirts). I had no female influence.

It didn't matter much back then, when all I did was hang out with boys. But lately, I've been noticing girls around me. How they wear makeup and thongs (Which I only see when we get changed for Phys Ed., I'm not a perv). And I feel like I've missed out on a whole experience that could have been really rewarding. So I decided to go stay with my mother and let her give me a makeover (Which she has been begging about for ages.). I wanted cool looking boys like Paul to notice me as an attractive girl and the only way to do that would be to leave them for the summer and come back looking completely hot!

* * *

**Soooo...What did you think? Tell me in a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys :) This is probably the quickest upload that I've ever done :) This is chapter 2 edited. In this chapter, the plot starts to change from the origional story, and it has some Paul interaction. I hope that you enjoy it.**

* * *

"Bella! Where are you Bella? Come back to me Bella and it will be deeply appreciated." A low voice growled in agitation. "Jake, what do I do? She's not responding to me! How do I get her to come back?"

"I don't know. Try giving her chocolate or something."

"Bells I've got chocolate!"

"What? Who has Chocolate?" I asked, coming back to earth from my totally awesome day dream about Ryan, once again, being my war horse and we were back battling those batty bats in my very own fantasy land. I blinked my eyes against the harsh sunlight as I glanced out of the door window to discover who had chocolate, grabbing my ray bans from my bag pack and slipping them over my eyes. I spotted Paul leaning through my car window, although he wasn't very hard to miss with his face being a few inches away from mine.

"Of course you respond to the temptation of chocolate," Paul muttered under his breath, more to himself than me. "I've been calling you for like ten minutes, but you didn't answer. You had this kind of constipated look on your face, what were you thinking about?"

"About Ryan," I said and he gave me a strange look, wondering who the fuck Ryan was. Just as he was about to ask, I interrupted him. "Where's this chocolate that I was promised?"

"I never promised you chocolate!"

"You did Paul, Jake heard everything," I said, referring to my brother who was viciously texting on his phone next to me, also still in the car even though, according to my watch, the warning bell was about to ring. "Aye Jake, he promised me chocolate"

"Yeah, totally," Jake said, never stopping his fingers or raising his head.

"See! Now," I said, holding out my hand, "my chocolate."

A shrill ringing sounded and Paul tugged my door open. "Come one, let's get to class. If I get one more tardy my dad will be pissed."

"Same," I agreed, jumping out of the car. "I've wagged so much this year. The principal will probably call my dad soon." I gasped. "Then he might not let me go and see my mother."

"The horror!" Paul said, his hand going to his heart, as if it was breaking. "Staying here the whole summer, with only us boys for company; what would you do with yourself? It's not like you've done it for the past seventeen summers or anything."

"Of course not," I laughed, looking over my shoulder at Jake. "You coming, Jake?"

"Yep," Jake said, flipping his phone shut and finally getting out of his car. We all walked towards school, where we had an end of year assembly, held in our auditorium. I glared at Paul; remember what he had promised me when he tried to get my attention.

"Don't think that I forgotten about that chocolate!" I said, looking pointedly at his bag, hoping that he would whip out a chocolate bar, hopefully a white chocolate one.

"Come on Bella," Paul said impatiently, tugging on my arm, completely ignoring me.

When we arrived at the school auditorium Jake left us standing on our own and took the only seat that was left in sight, which was in between Quill and Embry. I walked over to Jake, muttering under my breathe, and then kicked him in the shin.

"Ouch Bella!" He yelped. "What was that for? It really hurt."

"You should give your seat up for a lady."

"What lady?" Embry asked, honestly confused.

"Me, you assholes!" I said, trying to refrain from shouting.

"Whatever," Jake said, still not moving. I went to kick him in the shin again, but he scuttled out of the seat before I could.

I gave Paul, who was still in the door way watching our interaction with amusement, a smirk having successfully gotten a seat while both he and my brother were left standing. The DP coughed into the microphone, making Paul and Jake scuttle towards the front of the room for seats before they were told to go to the late room.

I kicked Quill lightly with my foot and murmured to him. "Where'd you go this morning? You weren't there when I got out of the car."

Quill chuckled quietly, "I should be asking you the same question, little miss day dreamer. I got out of the car and walked to the hall as soon as we arrived, unlike you and Jake."

"Goody-good!" I giggled.

The teacher closest to us gave me a glare as to tell me to shut up. I kicked Quill again.

"Bitch, got me in trouble!"

Quill shushed me. "Listen to the teacher!"

As I sat down at our regular lunch table Embry and Quills, who were the only people who had arrived at our table yet, eyes moved to my food. Embry, who was sitting next to me, shuffled his chair closer to mine and pinched one of my chips.

"Hey!" I shouted in outrage, hitting his arm. "That's mine."

"Come on Bella," Embry said, looking deep into my eye's as if to charm me. "You know you want to share with your good old friend Embry."

"Okay," I agreed after pondering it a moment, pushing my tray in between us to share my fries. "But just this once."

"Thanks Bells," He said, placing a big sloppy kiss on my cheek. "You're the best!"

"Did you guys hear about Mike Newton's party?" Sam said, as he sat down, taking a bite out of his apple as soon as he finished speaking.

"No," I said.

"He's having one after the carnival today." He took a sloppy bite of his apple and juice ran down his chin, not even bothering to wipe it off. "To bad you're gonna miss it, having to see your mum and all. It's supposed to be the best party of the year; A way to hit off the summer."

"Sweet," Quill said high fiving Embry. "Newton throws the best parties."

"How do you guys know you're invited?" I asked, suddenly annoyed that I wasn't going to be able to go to it. "Mike hate's you guys."

"Open invite bitch!" Sam said smugly. "You just have to bring your own booze."

"Bet you're gutted you're missing out now Bella," Quill said with a laugh.

I glared at him as Jake sat at our table, texting, as was his norm.

"Missing out on what?" He asked.

"Newton's rager that he's having tonight," Quill replied with enthusiasm.

Paul slid into the table along with Jared. "Newton's party you talking about? It's supposed to amazing."

All the boys gave a murmur of enthusiasm, everyone then splitting into their own conversation about who was getting booze and how they were going to do it. Jake turned to me and told me to check my phone, and I dug deep into my bag. As soon as I saw that I had a text from dad, I knew that I was in trouble; Dad never texted me unless something really bad had happened. His message said to call him immediately, so I quickly entered his number and told the boys to shut up.

"What's up dad?" I asked after he said hello.

"Oh, hey Bella," he said, sounding stressed. "I have something to tell you that might disappoint you."

I gave out a sigh, hoping that it had nothing to do with him finding out about my less than perfect school record. "Lay it on me dad."

"Your mother just called me, Phil was in a car accident, he-"

"What! Is he alright?" I interrupted, in a panic about the health of my step-father. The boys looked up at me in fright because my voice was so loud.

"Bells, calm down, he's fine. He broke his leg, but apart from that he's fine. "

"Okay," I said, fiddling with my fork before stabbing a chip. "Then why did you call?"

"You know your mother, something happens and she freaks. She said that she'd be at the hospital all night tonight with Phil and asked if I could get you a flight for tomorrow morning."

"And did you?" I asked.

"Yep," He said cheerfully, totally proud of his organization skills. "You leave tomorrow morning at six. Is that alright with you Bells?"

"Yeah, it's totally fine," I said. "Since I'm not going tonight, can I go out with the boys? As a sort of goodbye thing?"

"Sure Bells," He said. "Just make sure you pack before you leave."

"Cool, thanks dad. Hey, is it alright if I take a cab to the airport?" I asked, knowing how hung over I'll be in the morning, and not wanting my dad to see that.

"Sure hun, I was going to ask you the same thing anyway. Your flight leaves at six, so you need to be at the airport at four, so don't come in to late tonight."

"Sweet, sure thing. Bye Dad. Love you!"

"Love you tell Bells."

I let out a whoop and told the boys that they could suck it, 'cause I could make it to the party and sat smiling for the rest of lunch.

"You pick up the booze Sam?" Paul asked, doing a man shake with him as we all waited around Sam's car.

"Yep, right here," He said, tapping the back of his Jeep. He opened the flap of his bag, handing out drinks to the boys who were her and then giving me a bottle of vodka.

"Where's my beer Sammy?" I asked in a grump. "I wanted a six pack as well."

"Shit Bells I forgot! Sorry."

"You can share with me Bella," Paul said, tapping his 24 pack. "You drink the same brand as me right?"

I looked at the label and nodded my head. "Sure do. Thanks."

"All good, I don't mind sharing with one of the boys," he said, ruffling my hair.

I frowned at him, not pleased with being called one of the boys. "I'll allow you to share your beer with me, and in repayment you don't have to give me that chocolate bar that you promised me."

Paul threw his hands up in the air, and muttered under his breathe about how he didn't owe me a chocolate bar.

As the rest of the boys arrived I started to get edgy, bored with waiting to go in. So I opened my bottle of vodka and took a gulp, then passed to Paul so he could as well. I shuddered lightly as the liquid burned my throat and warmed my stomach. My skin tingled, and I gave Paul a loose smile.

"How was the carnival?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Boring without you there. Why'd you ditch?"

"I had to pack," I said, grabbing my bottle back and taking another sip. "That was Charlie's condition into letting me go out tonight."

"Well you didn't miss out on much."

We continued to with our small talk, quickly drinking our way through the bottle of vodka and then moving onto beer. By the time everyone had arrived at the car, Paul and I were both giggling about nothing in particular, making Jake (who was the last person to arrive), give us a weird look. We all started to walk towards Newton's house, which was close enough to walk to, but not so close that our parents could hear the party.

"Cheyeah," Quill hollered as we arrived to Newton's two story house, which was literally vibrating because the base on the speakers, who were blaring Kings of Leon's 'Sex on Fire', were turned up so loud. "This is going to be off the hook."

"Wow Quill," I muttered. "You're so gangster talking like that."

"You know it baby."

After Sam told me to come and find him when I was ready to leave, seeing as I was drunk and we only just entered the party, and he would walk me home, I decided to ditch the boys, opting to find James and Vicky, my only two friends apart from the boys. I became friends with Vicky a few months ago when all the boys abandoned me at a party so they could go and do their own thing. Vicky bumped into me and I accidently spilt my whole drink on her. To say that she was royally pissed at me ruining her new white dress with my vodka and coke mix would be an understatement. She turned bright red and just before I thought she would blow up at me, she did something that I didn't expect. She took a deep breath and said that she'd trade me some of her weed for a cigarette. I readily agreed, thankful that Sam had given his cigarettes to me since I was the only one with a bag that night.

That night we got stoned as goats of her weed and instantly became friends. At the next few parties I went to, I would always bump into her (not spilling drinks this time) and we would hang out, drinking and smoking together. She soon introduced me to her boyfriend, James, and then at every party I went to, I would hang out with both of them for a bit as a rule. I loved them both because they always had weed and cigarettes on them at parties, which I found very useful.

I spotted Vicky quickly because of her striking red hair and walked over to the corner of the room where she sat with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Hey babe," she said as she spotted me, looking up and down at my outfit. I gave her and James, who was sitting next to her with a beer in his hand, a nod before slumping down in an arm chair next to them. "Do you ever dress like a girl?"

"Shut up Vicky," I said lightly, staring pointedly at her chest then her legs, which were both barely clothed, as I made my next point. "I'd rather look like a boy and be clothed, then dress like a slut just to look like a girl."

She let out a tinkering laugh at my cynical humour. Or at least that's what she called my humour. She considers it cynical because I think that what Vicky calls looking like a girl, looking like a slut. "You're a riot Bella! Want a cigarette?"

"Thanks," I said, accepting the already let cigarette from her. "So, how are you guys."

"Fantastic," James said, glancing up at me with blood shot eyes. He'd obviously already started to smoke some dope. "And you're drunk."

I gave him the finger as I took a deep drag of my cigarette. I blew out smoke as I told him to fuck off and that I wasn't that drunk, yet.

"Such language from a lady," Vicky said.

I stuck out my tongue at her and she moved forward to lick it. "Ew Vicky, so not drunk enough for your lesbian advances."

James let out a chuckle at that and possessively laid and arm over Vicky's shoulders. "You're just jealous that I won't share Vicky with you Bella."

I put my hand over my heart in forged horror. "How did you find me out?"

James shrugged, pulling Vicky into a kiss, letting me see way more spit and tongues then I wanted to from them.

"So are you gonna share your grass with me?" I asked James, in an attempt to get the attached couple to separate. "Or should I leave you two alone so you can fuck in public, again."

James pulled away from Vicky after a minute more of trying to glue their faces together and me sighing loudly. "Okay Bella, we'll separate so we can share our grass with you, but just for a session."

"Thanks James," I said with a drunken smile. "Appreciate it."

"But only because we know that you'll leave us alone to publicly fuck after that."

I chuckled at him. "Sure will."

As James rolled a joint, Vicky asked me if I was doing anything fun this summer. "Sort off," I told her. "I'm visiting my mother in Florida."

Vicky gave me an envious look, accepting the lit joint that James offered her, barely listening to him as he told her that it was two drags then pass. "You get to spend your summer in Florida?"

"Yep."

"Oh my god, I am so jealous right now. You're going to come back to tanned and shagged and I'm just going to be pasty and stuck with James."

"Hey!" James said, as Vicky passed me the joint after taking her two drags. "What you mean 'stuck with James'?"

"Oh you know that I love you James," Vicky said, giving his arm a light pat. "But you know how bored I get after a while. I love fresh meat."

"You won't get bored of me Babe," James said with a wink. "My 'meat' can stay fresh for as long as you want babe."

"Oh I know baby," Vicky said, leaning closer to kiss him again. "Isn't that why we're still together; because of your 'meat'."

"Ew guys," I said, passing the J to James. "Please don't talk about your sex lives with me here!"

Vicky let out a laugh. "That's right. Bella here is a virgin _and _a prude."

I laugh as well. "I don't think not wanting to listen to you and James talk about 'meat' makes me a prude; Just a sane person."

We carried on with our banter until the joint burnt off and James told me to piss off, wanting to get it in with Vicky. I readily agreed, knowing that he would get it in with me sitting there or not, and walked around the house, looking for a familiar face.

"Bella," a voice called from below me. I looked down and saw Mike Newton and a few of his friends sitting down in a circle with a bottle in the middle of them. "Come join us."

He was slurring his words and I was sure that he was drunk, but I was as well so I sat down opposite Mike and joined in on their game of spin the bottle. The thing about Mike is that he has a major crush on me, even with my boyish look. I was totally flattered to start with, when we were eleven, but it's getting a bit old now that I'm seventeen. Usually I tried to stay away from him at all times, but tonight after having a bit of hash and a lot of alcohol, I was ready to play a game such as spin the bottle with him.

The bottle was spun numerous times, not hitting me once, but ended up with a lot of people moving of the circle and into some of the bedrooms, who were quickly replaced by new people entering the game. After a while I zoned out, swaying drunkenly to the music until I heard people cheering my name. I glanced at the bottle and then looked around the circle to figure out who had spun it. I ended up focused on Mike, who looked especially smug.

"Come one then Newton," I slurred. "Lay it on me."

Mike crawled across the circle and planted a slobber-filled kiss on my mouth, that lasted all of five seconds. As he leaned back giving me a wink, I moved to make a spin of the bottle, but was interrupted by a voice, this time above me.

"Hey Bella," I glanced up to see Paul who had his arm around a girl called Laurens (who was in my gym class) waist. "Mind if we join?

I shrugged, moving to spin the bottle as they joined our little circle. Of course I have the worst luck in the world and the bottle landed on Mike.

"Lay it on me," Mike said, repeating my words from before.

I smirked, crawling over to him, and knelt on my hands and knees in front of him, levelling my face with his. I moved forward and kissed him on the lips. Again, there was too much slobber, and this time to much teeth for me to enjoy the kiss, but I was determined to improve his kissing style, and save some poor girl from suffering his sobering technique later. Feeling a cramp starting in my leg, I crawled onto his lap, adding my tongue into his mouth get rid of all his teeth. We got some wolf whistles at that, which made me pull back and blush, only then realising how drunk I was, willingly kissing Mike Newton.

I crawled back to my original spot, watching Mike spin the bottle and saw it land it on Lauren. As they kissed I told Paul to chuck me a beer, and took a few gulps to get rid of the taste of Mike from my mouth. I was still gulping when Lauren spun and received a whole lot of cat calls. I lowered my bottle and saw that it was me the bottle was pointed at.

"I'm not gonna kiss another chick," Lauren gasped, realising that the bottle was pointing at me, and not Paul like she'd obviously hoped for.

Mike clucked his tongue at her. "The rules of the game say that you have to kiss whoever the bottle lands or you have to leave the game."

Lauren glared at Mike. "And where did you get these rules from?"

"They're universal," Mike stated. "Everyone knows them. If you don't want to kiss Bella, then you can leave. I'd suggest you did kiss her though, Bella's got skill!"

Lauren gave a sigh and turned to Paul, who was sitting beside her. "Let's just leave Paul."

"I don't want to leave yet," Paul said, his eye's sliding between Lauren and me with interest. He, like every other pervert (i.e. boy) in the circle, just wanted two girls to hook up. "Just kiss her; it's not that big of a deal."

Lauren sighed, agreeing quietly and moving towards me on her knees. I was so buzzed at this point in the night that I didn't even realise how close she was until her lips were almost on mine. She hesitated in front of my face and a smelt beer on her breath.

"Too pussy to even kiss a chic," I whispered to her. "I thought that you had more balls than that."

"Just because I'm not a lesbian like you," she whispered back before slamming her mouth on mine.

Her lips were soft, softer than Mikes, and she had much skill at kissing than Mike did, or maybe it was just experience. Her mouth remained closed and tense, making the kiss a lot less enjoyable than it could have been. Some boys in our circle jeered to add tongue, and I complied in my drunken state, forcing my tongue between Laurens tense lips. As I massaged my tongue with hers, I heard her let out a sigh and she started to enjoy the kiss, really getting into it. Her tongue slithered into my mouth, forcing mine in with it, her lip gloss covering my lips. Her hand rested on my face as our tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths. When we split apart, the boys in our circle let out a universal groan.

Lauren slid back into her place in the circle and gave me a sly look under her lashes, making me think that kissing her might not have been the greatest idea, considering I wasn't a lesbian, and from the look she was giving me, she might be. I sighed softly under my breath as I moved to spin the bottle again. This time it landed on Paul, making my inner child rejoice at getting to kiss my childhood crush. I looked at Paul for his reaction, but all he did was smirk at me, patting his lap, indicating that I should sit on him, just as I had with Mike.

I crawled across to him and sat on his lap, moving my lips to Pauls, only to be stopped as his put his hand across my lips, wiping away all traces of spit and Laurens lip gloss.

"Just like old times aye Bella?" Paul said, before lowering his lips slowly onto mine, his breath smelling bitter; stale smoke and beer.

As his lips applied pressure against mine, I had to restrain myself from moaning, trying not to embarrass myself more than I already had tonight. Paul's tongue slipped along my bottom lip, asking me to open up for him, but I clamped them shut, not wanting him to taste what I already could; a mixture of Laurens cherry chap stick, Mikes Silvia, weed, cigarette and beer. Not a nice formula.

I pulled back from the kiss and sat back in my seat, almost missing the frown that Paul was giving me. I buzzed out for a little while after that and when I came back to reality, the only person in the circle that I recognized was Mike, everyone else had left. I stood up slowly, the weed making every move a made ten times slower, but got up in the end.

"Where you going Bella?" Mike asked, noticing me stand up.

"To the bathroom," I told him, then said goodbye, knowing that I probably wouldn't see him till I got back from Florida.

I walked around the house until I found a bathroom and took a piss, exerting all the liquid I had drunk all night. I washed my hands then went outside down the corridor. I went round the house looking for one of the boys to walk me home, knowing I wouldn't make it on my own. The first place that I checked was one of the bedrooms that was closest to the bathroom that I had just used.

Inside on the bed was a couple embracing, half clothed, the smaller figure moving down the male and unzipping his pants.

"Oh, shit sorry," I gasped out as soon as my drunken mind realised what it was seeing. "Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Bella," A male voice called out, who after a moment's thought, I realised was Pauls. He squinted up at me as the girl, who I could know clearly see as Lauren, look his dick in her mouth. "Oh shit, Lauren stop. Bella?"

I gasped in betrayal, that I didn't have a right to feel. Tears filled in my eye's as I watched Lauren continue to give the boy I liked head, not being able to look away until tears started to stream down my face. As I left the room I saw Paul move to get up, telling Lauren to stop and calling me name. But I didn't stop, I just ran out of the house, tears flooding my vision. Sam must have seen me leave, because he I heard him call my name and run after me.

I made it around the block before he caught up to me, grabbing me into a hug and making soothing noises.

"Just cry Bella," He repeated, until I was all wepted out. And I did. I cried for a good ten minutes while Sam enveloped me in a hug before I could speak again.

"Do you have a cigarette?" I asked him when my sobs had turned to tears, which were slowly stopping.

He nodded his head, reaching into his pocket handing me his pack, from which I took his lighter and a ciggy out. I lit up, inhaling deeply, trying to sober up a bit before I had to go home and face the 'rents.

"Do you want to talk about what ever happened?" Sam asked, lighting a cigarette also.

I exhaled, the smoke and cold air making a trail in the clear night sky. I feeling more and more sober by the minute now. "You know me, I'm such an emotional drunk, anything sets me off."

"You sure," Sam asked, looking uncertain.

"Yep, I'm sure. But thanks though Sam. You're a good guy." I gave him a sad smile, my tears stopping completely. We smoked in silence for a few minutes, until we had both finished our cigarettes. "What time is it?"

Sam took out his phone and glanced at it. "Three O'clock."

"Shit," I muttered. "I have to get to the airport. Mind if you walk me home?"

"Sure thing."

We made it home in quick succession and I called a cab, checking I had everything before I dragged my suitcase to the front door. I gave Sam a big hug good-bye and told him to give everyone my love. As I sat on the door step, waiting for my cab, I pondered about why Paul would hook up with Lauren. I mean, she's hot and a damn good kisser, but she had nothing else going for her. She wasn't the brightest bulb in the tanning bed or the nicest and she seemed to whine a lot. I came to the conclusion that it must be her image, that her body and made up face was what he liked. As I came to that conclusion, I decided that I was going to be like that when I came back from Florida, I was going to be smoking hot like Lauren, and then boys like Paul would like me, just like I'd always wanted.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this massive chapter that I've written. If you did enjoy it, please tell me because I'm feeling a bit self conscious about this story, seeing as I only got two reviews in the last chapter. Just tell me if it's shit or not and I would really appreciate it. :) I hope you like this chapter especially since it's ELEVEN PAGES LONG! Which is totally massive**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: YAY! An update! I planned to update much quicker, but I had exam week so I have been cramming :) I hope you like this chapter. I'm not to happy with it, but give it a go!**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love reading reviews soo much because I feel like people actually feel like people enjoy this story :)**

* * *

After I checked my bags in, all I could think about was how much I needed a coffee and some aspirin to cure my hangover (Which had progressively gotten worse as I tried to sleep in the cab). I'd already been sick in the bathrooms before I checked in my bags, and I didn't want to barf again.

I strolled over to the emptiest café that I could find and brought a cappuccino, dying on the inside. As I sat down on one of their plush leather chairs, feeling rather cosy, I checked my messages on my phone, cautiously sipping my cappuccino. I worked through all the drunken text replies that people had been sending me, deleting most of them before I read them, only stopping to read the ones that Quill had sent me back, for his always guaranteed a laugh.

_Im up fo it babzzz, jst sind my a timzzzz and zeee placeeee ;)_

I messaged him back that he was an asshole and he shouldn't try and take advantage of drunken girls. I chuckled quietly as I read all the spelling mistakes in his message, thinking about how even I could spell properly when I was drunk. I put my phone back in my bag, slamming my head on the table as my headache started to take full effect.

A chuckle sounded above me, but I was in too much pain to bother to see if he was laughing at me, or at something, or someone, else.

"Hey," the chuckler sounded, tapping me on the shoulder. I groaned in response, my head aching. "You alright babe?"

I raised my head, expecting to see an old janitor or something equally unattractive, but was pleasantly surprised to see a boy about my age who was a total hottie. He was tall and lean, almost to a point that I thought that he needed to eat a pie, and I had to lift my head, which was extremely painful, just to glance into his eyes. His eyes', man _his_ _eyes_, were almost the colour of onyx, with a much defined rim of black around the iris.

"Hmmm?"

"You alright babe," the chuckler repeated, sitting in the seat across from mine. "You kind of look like you're dying there."

"Mate," I started, before groaning at the volume of my voice and lowering it. "You have _no_ idea. I drunk and smoke way too much last night; And this morning too, come to think of it. I haven't had any sleep yet."

"Harsh babe," he said, looking sympathetic. "Names Cullen, Edward Cullen."

"Yeah?" I said, and he looked expectantly for my name. "Mines Bond, James Bond."

He laughed at me. "Okay, maybe that was a bit lame and a tad overused."

"Just a tad," I mumbled, lowering my head onto the table.

"So what's your actual name oh mysterious one?" He asked.

"Bella Swan," I said, but since my mouth was being squashed by the table, it came out more as 'Bewa wan"

"Sorry," he said politely, with an awkward throat clearing. "I didn't catch that."

I lifted my head to stare at him. "Bella Swan."

"Oh, cool." He took a sip out of his drink, which I only just noticed he had. "So, where you off to?"

"What's it to you?" I asked, instantly on stalker alert. I didn't want another Newton on my hands.

He raised his hands as to settle me down. "Just making conversation babe."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Jacksonville, Florida."

"Oh, really?" he said excitedly. "You're so lucky, my parents never let is travel anywhere warm. It's always Alaska this or Washington this. It gets really boring after a while."

"Are you kidding! I love the cold! I'm kind of gutted that I don't get to go somewhere cold. Whenever I'm in sunlight, for any amount of time, I burn like a bitch. _That's _something that gets old fast!"

"Then why are you going to Florida?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Mom lives there," I explained. "I haven't seen her for ages and I thought that it would be a good time to catch up, have some girl time."

"And you don't have girl time at home?"

"Not with my six brothers."

His eye's widened. "Six! Man, I thought I had a lot of siblings, but six! Man, how do you survive?"

"With immense patients," I told him. "But to be honest, only one of them is my real brother; my twin Jake. The rest are just boys on the reservation that I've known forever."

"That's sort of like me," he said. "My parents, Esme and Carlisle, couldn't have kids, so they adopted the five of us. We aren't real siblings by blood, but by heart."

"Wow," I said with a humorous gasp. "That was too cheesy! 'But by heart." Aww, you're such a cutie."

"Shut up," he said, tapping me lightly on the arm.

"You said the five of you," I said, after a laugh. "Where's the rest of your family?"

"You see over there?" Edward said, pointing across the room, where a blonde girl and a brunette boy (Boy isn't really the right word to describe him. Bear would be more fitting) sat in an embrace. "That's my brother Emmett and my sister Rosalie. And over there?" He said, pointing to the table next to Rosalie and Emmett, where a petite girl sat in the arms of a lean, blonde teen. "They're my sister Alice and my brother Jasper."

"And they go together?" I asked him, as I watched his siblings cuddle closer to their respected partner.

"Yes," he said carefully, gorging my reaction.

"Cool."

"Cool?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Most people are grossed out by the thought of siblings being together."

"I'm not most people," I said proudly. "I… am a hipster! Anyway, it's not as though they are actually related."

"I wish more people thought the way you did," Edward said with a smile.

"So where are you off to?" I asked. "Since I told you where I'm going, it's only fair that you return the favour."

He let out a chuckle. "We're not going anywhere."

I gave him a weird look. "So you're just weirdo's that hangs around the airport, making casual conversation with hung over young girls?"

He let out a full blown laugh at that. "No. We just got off a plane from Alaska and decided that a coffee was desperately needed by all. We're moving to a new town, Folks, and this will be the first time that we will see it in person. We all thought that it was a good idea to be awake when we get there, therefore coffee was in order."

I blushed at my false accusation. "Right, it would make a lot more sense for you to be leaving the airport then hanging around."

"Right you are."

"Wait," I said, realising where he was moving to. "Did you say you were moving to Forks?"

"Yeah," he said with a suspicious look.

"That's so weird!" I exclaimed a bit too loudly, making me cringe from the pain in my head that was ever growing. "I live just next door to Forks; in the Quileute reservation. What are the chances?"

"Man that _is_ weird." He agreed. "I thought that Forks was so small that it had a population of three people."

"Well, it does," I said. "That's why it's so strange to meet someone that lives, or is about to live in Forks. It's about as big as my pinkie finger."

"I guess it's just fate," he said, making me roll my eyes.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, and me making slurping noises from my drink, the intercom went off announcing my flight. I skulled the last of my coffee and picked up my bag which I was taking on the flight with me.

"Well, that's me." I said to Edward. "It was nice meeting you."

He looked up from his coffee at me. "Yeah, it was cool meeting you too. Hey, do you think that I could have your number? Then when you got back you could take me to a movie, show me around."

"Umm," I thought, thinking that he might be another, hotter, version of Newton the stalker, but soon came to the conclusion that I really didn't mind if someone as hot as him stalked me. "Sure, chuck me your phone."

He passed me his phone and I quickly entered my number, running off to catch my flight, before it left without me. The flight over to Florida went much quicker than expected, mainly because I induced about four red bulls and watched a ton of movies that I had been meaning to watch for months. When the plane landed, I was relieved to be able to stretch my red bull excited legs and see my mom for the first time in ages.

"Dah-ling," was how she greeted me, giving me an almost kiss on each cheek. "So good to see you. How _have _you been?"

"Alright," I said, cringing inwardly about how much she acted like the cast from the housewife's of New Jersey.

"Let's get going, I hate crowds." She linked my arm through hers and pulled me along, leaving my bags for Desmond, her personal driver, to carry back to the car.

The thing about my mum is that she is, and always has been a total primadonna. Even growing up in a small town, she was always vain about her looks and always wanted the best money could afford. I'm actually surprised that she got married to dad. I know the real reason she did was because she was dating the star quarterback, my dad, and got knocked up to him. Her dad, being the town minister, disowned her on the spot and the only way that mom could stay afloat was by marrying my dad. By the time Jake and I had turned four, she was already on the other side of the country, honeymooning with her new boy toy Phil.

Don't get me wrong, I love my mom heaps. She's just a bit high maintenance. I mean, after I arrived, she sent me to my room for the day, where I showered, read and slept off my hang over. Then after abandoning me for the day, she prances into my room at six in the morning saying that I have to get up because she wants to go shopping. It pissed me the fuck off.

By the time I showered and got dressed into some ratty jeans that had holes in the knees and a nirvana tee, an hour had passed. Although most of that hour was just me trying to fall back asleep, but she kept waking me up.

As soon as I walked out of my room, she shook her head at my outfit, pulling me towards the door.

"It's a good thing you came when you did Bells," she told me as we walked towards her car. "Because with an outfit like that no boy would ever want to sleep with you. You look like a boy yourself."

"Thanks mom," I said dryly. "Appreciate the compliment."

"Oh honey," she said, giving me a condescending pat on the cheek. "Don't be like that. You know that mommy doesn't play nice unless she's had a decent amount of coffee."

I sighed at her sadly, knowing I was exactly the same. "I know mom. Let's just get to Starbucks, stat."

Desmond drove us to Starbucks as quickly as possible, with my mother yapping insults about my clothing the whole way there. As soon as Desmond arrived in the parking lot of Starbucks, I ran out of the car, yelping out that I'll get the coffee.

As soon as I took that first sip of coffee, I felt so much better. I jogged back to mom's car and handed out coffee. We were all in a much better mood by the time we got to the mall that Mom had chosen to shop in.

After the agonizing slow shopping day with mom, I was in literally pain. I had the worst headache ever. 'Try this on Bella,' and 'Man you would look hot in this Bella.' I was so sick of her by the end of the day that I swore that I would never, ever shop with my mother again. Mom was equally pissed with me because I hated everything about mall shopping. The generic, chirpy music and the gap clothing were completely different to my usual op shop that played grunge music and sold second hand clothes. The whole situation was doing my head in.

As soon as we got home I stormed into my allocated room with my mother unfortunately following me.

"What's wrong Bells?" she asked, genuinely confused about why I was mad at her.

"Oh my god mom," I groaned, flopping myself onto my mattress. "Just leave me alone! I don't need your bullshit right now!"

"Don't swear at me Bella!" she snapped. "Just tell me what's wrong and I can fix it."

"You wanna know what's wrong mom?" I shouted, sick of her voice. "I fucking _hate _shopping!"

She stared at me, just a blank look, like she couldn't comprehend that someone wouldn't like shopping, so I continued my tangent. "I thought that I could come and stay for the summer and have _fun_ with you. I can see now the only reason that you agreed to me coming to stay was so you could have a _shopping buddy_."

"Oh honey," she said, sitting next to me on the bed. "I think you're being a bit dramatic."

I screamed into my pillow; actually screamed in frustration. "Just piss off mom! I just wanna go home."

She let out a sigh. "Don't say that honey. What would make you want to stay?"

I looked up at her, to make sure that she was for real. "Anything?" she nodded. "What about learning guitar? I've always wanted to do that."

"What?" she said flabbergasted. "With these nails? No thank you."

I flopped my head back on my pillow. "I knew that it was too good to be true."

She gave another sigh. "I think that you can do that with Phil maybe. It seems like something he would be interested in. But we can do something together too. Maybe something less physical though."

I gazed up at her. "What about learning a language?"

"A language," she said thoughtfully. "I could do that. But what language?"

"Italian?" I asked tentatively.

"That's great!" she exclaimed. "The language of love! Perfect. We could probably even go for a weekend trip to Italy at some point."

"That would be great mom," I said, flinging my arms around her in joy.

She tentatively patted my back, obviously unaware how to show affection. "Does that make everything better sweetie pie?"

"Sort of," I said, unhooking myself from her.

"Well that's good honey," she said, standing up to leave. "Now I'm going to have a bath and freshen up before Phil gets home. You should do the same, you smell a bit ripe."

I rolled my eyes at her, knowing she would never change, secretly loving that she insulted me all the time. It was just her way of showing that she cared.

* * *

**AN: So... what did you think? I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you to all my reviewers such as...twilight2, BiddyAuthor, Voldamort's Lover, sydney-ivashkov228, MichaelahBlack, derekever, Creaddict, MrsJacobBlack9999, mudblood wannabe, shandra101, xTheBlondex, EdwardxoxBella, , helzy, Epoch95. Thank you so much guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi guys. *Hides behind Pauls abs*. I'm so sorry that I'm a shitty updater and like never update! But I have got this one out. I have been working on it for a while and have done a little bit of editing on it. It's my longest chapter yet so that should appease some of you. ****Another thing that I wanted to comment on is that this fic is rated M for a reason and that is because it contains swearing, underage alcohol comsumption and minor drug use. If you are offended by this, please don't read. Everyone else, enjoy! I want to make a massive thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys have made me writting this fic a lot more enjoyable than it would have been otherwise. When I first started writting this I never thought that I would get over 50 reviews, let alone 200. Thanks to all my reviewers. Love you all!**

**Also this chapter is dedicated to VampireInDisguise because her review made my day :D**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are sadly not mine :( I'm just playing with them for no profit.

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Bella, Darling," My mother moaned at me. What mother moans at their daughter? "You've just _got_ to come meet my friend Rachelle."

"Why would I want to do that mother?" I asked, glancing away from my PlayStation to look at her face, which was orange because of all the foundation she was wearing.

"Because she has a daughter you age. I'm sick of you just," she stuck up her nose, "sitting there all day playing computer, you _need _to go out and make some friends or something."

"Mother!" I groaned. "It's not a computer, it's a PlayStation. And I'm not going out and making friends. I'm perfectly happy doing this."

Her heels clicked as she walked her way in front of the TV. "Bella! Just do this one thing for me, Please! You can wear that cute dress I brought for you, the yellow one."

"Fine!" I said, moving to look at the TV. "But I'm not wearing a dress!

She moved to stand in front of my screen again. "Please Bella, wear the dress."

"Fine," I muttered. "Just get out."

"Great, you'll come." With that she trotted out of my room, giving me a sunny smile as she left.

I groaned as I turned off my PlayStation, knowing that she would be back soon and I was already sick of her complaining. I muttered as I shrugged on the dress that she told me to wear, then walked down stairs at the slowest rate possible, just to piss my mother off; she's always hated waiting.

"I knew that dress would look lovely on you," My mother said as she watched me stumble down the stairs.

"Are you kidding," I grumbled, looking down at the dress. "I look like a banana!"

"Nonsense!" she tutted. "You look divine. Now let's go, it's four o'clock and you know what that means!"

"And what does that mean mother?" I asked, afraid what type of answer she was going to answer me with.

"Margareta o'clock." She answered. "Gosh Bella, what are they teaching you down on that reservation?"

"How to not be a binge drinker."

"Don't be cheeky. I don't know why your father lets you get away with being so cheeky all the time."

"It's not called being cheeky, it's called having a sense of humour."

"A pretty dry sense of humour at that."

"Whatever," I muttered. "Let's just get this over with."

With that my mother and I got into her car and drove over to her friend's house, which was of course massive. It looked like the type of house that Kim Kardashian would own, not a friend of my thirty five year old mother.

"Jesus mom. How does one of your friends own a house this massive?" I asked, admiring the house. It was beautiful, made of stone that were stained a light tan colour. With Florida's bright sun shining behind the house, it looked more of a huge beach house, rather than a home.

"She divorced four men, all wealthy." My mother said seriously. "You make a lot of money from divorce settlements."

I gave her the stink eye, not approving of any type of divorce, especially divorce between couples who have kids. It's damaging, I would know with divorced parents myself.

"Bella," My mother said, completely ignoring my stink eye. "You better make friends, otherwise I will just have to keep introducing you to my friends or taking you shopping."

I gulped, and with that threat in my head, I walked straight into Rachelle's house with the intention of making friends with her daughter, hoping that she wasn't a complete airhead. My mother led me through the house to a backdoor, which led to a swimming pool and a tanned woman sunbathing on the stone ground, on top of a towel. She had long honey blonde hair and a long body.

"Rachelle," My mother said, then waited while the sunbathing woman to stood, letting out an excited shriek when she spotted my mother and then proceeded to give her a hug. The two women kissed the air next to each other's cheeks, and then split apart.

"It's so good to see you darling," Rachelle said, diving in for another hug with my mother. "And who is this young lady."

My mother glanced at me and gave Rachelle a smile. "This is my daughter Bella. Isn't she a beauty?"

"She sure is!" Rachelle moved forward and engulfed me in a hug, which I was totally unprepared for and started spluttering in surprise. "Hello darling. My, don't you look like your mother!"

"Thank you," I said, moving away from her. "I think."

Rachelle then proceeded to move away from me and sit down on her towel again, taking a sip of her drink and talk to my mother. I stood in the same spot, shifting my feet in boredom for about twenty minutes, wondering if my mother would rescue me from standing there uncomfortably in this hideous dress. Rachelle seemed to notice me after a while and took pity on me.

"Come with me," Rachelle said, standing up and stretching her arms above her head. "I'll introduce you to my daughter, Madison. You're probably bored out of your mind being by yourself just standing there."

"Ok," I agreed.

"Well then, follow me."

Rachelle led me through her house and up the stairs to the second story, stopping in the kitchen with my mother to get another Margareta, and then walked down a long hallway, until she reached a door, which she opened.

"Madison," she moaned (Looks like I'm not the only child that has a mother that moaned at her kids). "I want you to meet Renee's daughter, Bella"

"Mom," a girl's voice called back. "Piss off."

"Oh, darling!" She tutted. "You're not being very welcoming. Come here Bella and meet everyone."

I walked towards the doorway hesitatingly, worried as to whom I would see inside. Rachelle gave me a welcoming smile as I stepped forward. Once I got to the doorway I was able to see a group of five people sitting on a large bed all staring at me. All five teens were sitting on the bed in a circle, wearing band tees and skinny jeans. I suddenly felt like a total dork dressed in my banana dress.

"This is Bella," Rachelle said, giving me a pat on my shoulder. I gave a half-hearted wave, not focusing my eyes on any of the other teenagers in the room. "Bella, this is my daughter, Madison and her friends."

I didn't need to see who Rachelle was pointing at to know who Madison was, for she shared the same long honey blonde coloured hair as her mother. She was wearing an ACDC t-shirt and white wash jeans that hugged her curvy figure, and had the most divine, straight hair. She was glaring at her mother, urging her with her eyes to leave.

"You look after her Madison, she's new in town."

"Mom!" Madison huffed. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Maddie? It's getting really fucking old!"

"Calm down sweetie," Rachelle tutted. "And look after Bella."

"Leave," Maddie said, pointing at the door.

Rachelle left at that with a wave and smiled at me and walked down the hall, linking arms with my mother as they walked away leaving me alone, standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"So, Bella," Maddie drawled out. "What's with your dress? You look like a fucking banana!"

I rolled my eyes at her. "My mother picked it out. I said the same thing to her, but she insisted that I wear it. After living with her for a few days, I've learnt that it's best to pick your fights."

Maddie laughed. "Well, don't just stand there in the hallway. Come sit with us."

I walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge, staring uncertainly at the other people.

"These are my friends," Maddie said, indicating to each one. "Stacey, Josh, Tom and Chris."

"Hey," I nodded, looking at them all in turn.

Stacey was very pretty, with a shiny black bob and strong cheek bones, defining her face beautifully. She was dead skinny, but her Coeur de Pirate tee and light blue skinny jeans were both a size to small, so she filled them out, making her look less skinny. Josh was absolutely gorgeous, with grown out blonde hair and the most gorgeous blue eyes. Tom had close cut black that stuck out of his head like spikes. Chris was very tall with brown hair and bloodshot eyes.

"So how come you're so pale?" Stacey asked me, giving me a full physical assessment as I was doing to the other people in the room.

"My dad is part albino," I said, a lame attempt at a joke.

Stacey let out a polite laugh then there was an awkward silence.

"So where are you from?" Maddie asked; another attempt at conversation.

"A small town off Seattle, in Washington," I answered.

"Wow," Maddie said. "I could never live in a small town, I would be bored sick!"

"Believe me, I was!" I said. "There was absolutely nothing to do. The closest thing to entertainment was a movie theatre which was at least an hour's drive away."

"Well, lucky you're here now," Maddie said, moving off her bed and across the room. "What band should I play Bella? I can't stand silence."

I shrugged. "I don't know, The Beatles?"

"Good choice," she said, moving towards her I-pod dock and turned them on. Abbey Road played quietly and Maddie swayed her hips to 'Oh Darling' and she walked back to her bed.

"So," Maddie said as she sat down. "Josh is having a party later. You should totally come."

"Cool," I said trying to remain nonchalant. "Sounds fun."

"But you have to promise that you won't wear that hideous dress. I've probably got something you can borrow," Maddie said, giving my body an assessing stare. "And you have to get your own alcohol. I hate sharing!"

"That's cool. And you don't mind if I come?" I asked Josh.

"Nah babe," he said, giving me a lazy smile. "It's cool."

"Sweet," I said, as my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Paul. "Sorry, I better take this."

Maddie nodded her head, not really paying attention to me, fully focused on the music. I walking into the hall way and answered Paul.

"Hello."

"Bella!" Paul's excited voice leaked into my ear. "It's so good to hear your voice!"

I rolled my eyes. "I've only been gone like a week Paul, I wonder what would happen if I moved down here."

"Oh don't do that Bella! I would miss you way too much. There would be no one to entertain me with dry comments. You may not realise it, but that's one of the only things that entertains us boys here in La Push."

I laughed. "Shucks Paul. So what have you been up to?"

"I personally haven't been up too much, but Sam has," Paul said, anger dripping from his voice as he mentioned Sam.

"What's he been up to?" I asked, concerned at the amount of anger coming from Paul. I mean he almost snarled his name for Pete's sake.

"He's just been acting weird."

"Weird how?" I asked.

"He's basically been ignoring everyone in town except for your dad and some chick from school." Paul answered. "I mean I get that he's a year older than me, but that doesn't mean he has to ditch us for some old guy and some wench."

"Woah Paul, watch the snark!" I said dryly. "Not all chicks are wench's."

"I know. Sorry Bella," Paul apologized, letting his rare sensitive side show. "It's just I'm really worried that I'm gonna lose one of my closest friends."

"You know that will never happen," I told him, trying hard to keep my tone sympathetic. "He's probably just on his man period and needs a break from all of you guys and your testosterone."

Paul laughed into his phone. "You always know how to cheer me up Bella. Thanks."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"So what have you been up to Bella?" He asked.

"Well the past week has basically been reluctant shopping trips and crash bandicoot and two attempts at Italian classes." I said. "But today mother dragged me to her friend's house saying that she wanted me to meet her daughter. She's pretty cool, actually invited me to a party tonight."

"That's great Bella!" Paul said. "Have a drink for me while you're there."

"Sure thing." I said. "I'm actually still at her house. I better go, otherwise I'll seem rude."

"No problem," Paul said. "I'll talk to you later."

"Yep, bye."

I walked back into Maddie's room and sat next to Josh.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Just a friend from back home."

A few hours later I was sitting with Josh in Maddie's Periwinkle blue dress smoking a cigarette. Josh was strumming his acoustic guitar lightly, playing what seemed to be Hotel California. He'd had a few beers already, so the notes were a bit off, still, they hung in the air giving me goosepimples.

"Welcome to the hotel California, such a lovely place," I murmured.

"Such a lovely place," Josh's husky voice sang back.

"Living it up at the hotel California, what a nice surprise," I sang.

"Bring your alibis."

"Wow," Maddie said, falling into the seat next to mine. "You guys sound so good together!"

I giggled at her slurred words, having also had a few to drink. "Thanks Maddie."

"Play a different one Josh!" She shouted. "The eagles are so depressing."

"Alright," Josh murmured, stopping his strumming and stealing my cigarette out of my hand and taking a drag.

"Hey!" I yelped. "Give that back."

Josh shrugged, handing the butt of my cigarette back. I pouted, sad that he took the last of it because it's my favourite bit. I flicked it into the ash tray and reached for my beer.

"American woman!" Maddie sang, very off key. "Stay away from me!"

"I'm _so_ not gonna play if you sing that badly Maddie," Josh said.

"Okay, fine," Maddie pouted. "I'll stop singing. Just play the bloody song!"

I giggled then stood up.

"Where're you going Bella?" Josh asked.

"To the little girl's room," I said with a flirty smile.

I walked into the house, past all the people who were smoking, drinking or partially naked, towards the bathroom. I waited in line for five minutes for the bathroom to be free, and then did my business. When I exited the bathroom, Josh was leaning against the room.

"Hey Josh," I said. "What you doing inside? I thought you were supposed to be playing songs for Maddie to sing badly to."

"I got sick of Maddie's off key singing and decided to come inside and find you."

I giggled at him, my head floating from the alcohol. "That's sweet of you."

"You wanna come chill in my room?" He asked. "It'll be much more fun than watching strangers get it on in my living room."

"Sure," I said, twirling a piece of hair around my finger, a nervous habit of mine.

"Cool," He said.

He led around his house and I stared at his high ceilings, wondering how big his house was.

"Man your house is massive," I told Josh. "What do your parents do for a living? They must be loaded to own a place like this."

"My dad's owns an insurance company and my mom models for some label."

"Fuck that's cool," I said. "I wish my mother was a model, she acts like enough of a drama queen to be one."

Josh chuckled as he stopped in front of a doorway and took a key out of his pocket. He moved to unlock the door, but the lock seemed to have jammed, so he jiggled with it a bit. I raised an eyebrow at him, and then looked at his key.

"You can never be too careful with your own room when you're having a party," he told me. "The first time I threw a party I walked in on some couple fucking on top of my bed. I washed the sheets, but they still didn't seem clean so I burned them."

I giggled, hitting his shoulder lightly. "You're so dramatic!"

"You love it," He murmured, wiggling his eyebrows at me, finally getting the door open. "Well, ladies first."

He swept his arm out in front of him, indicating that I should go in first. I gave him a smile, walking into his room and let out a gasp. It was so cool. He had 70's band black and whites on his walls, a blue and green lava lamp. His bed was massive, with black and white bedspread and a big headboard.

"Your room is so fucking awesome!" I said, still glancing around at it.

"Thank you," He said, falling back onto his bed. He patted the space next to him. "Come join me."

I giggled, falling back onto his bed as well. From my new position I could see little glow in the dark stars on his ceiling.

"Nice stars," I commented with a giggle.

"Shut up, they're amazing!"

"Sure they are," I said, drawing out the sure.

I turned onto my side so I could look at Josh. He was lying on his back with his eye's closed, his mouth slightly open. His chest rose and fell at a steady rate, his feet dangled off the bed. We stayed in those positions for a while; me on my side, Josh on his back. After a while Josh turned on his side and stared back at me.

"Wanna get high?" He asked a cheeky smile on his face.

"Who am I to say no to that offer?" I said, sitting up.

Josh got out a small wooden pipe, a bud and a bottle of Malibu from his bed side table, and then grabbed two shot glasses which were sitting casually on top of his table.

"You always casually keep a bottle of alcohol in your bedside tables?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

He shrugged. "I thought we could have a bit to drink as we blazed. A shot after every toke."

"Sweet." I said, nodding my head. "But we need tones."

"My docks over there," he said, nodding his head in the direction. "You can pick."

I walked over to his dock and put on my pink I-pod Nano, turning on Bon Jovi's 'Blaze Of Glory'. The last thing I remembered was walking back over to Josh's bed and taking a toke from his pipe.

* * *

**AN: Tell me what you think. Do you think that I shoudn't have Bella getting with other guys? I'm trying to make Bella not so perfect. Tell me if you would rather have her perfect and stick with just Paul. I write to please, so tell me your opinion. Also what do you think of Maddie? I have a friend called Maddie who I've based her off. :) Tell me what you think.. Please**

**Thank you to all my reviews... derekever, Ally's Angel's , CurlyKate, VampireInDisguise (Your review made me crack up:D), xTheBlondex, mudblood wannabe (Love the name), Miss Shannon Whitlock Volturi , captain-awesomness. Thank you to all of you! I loved reading every single on of your reviews :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Heyy guys. Happy Christmas and Happy New Year. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday. I got a fuck load of money for christmas and brought a laptop, so I am no longer using a desktop which I have to share with my brother who hogs it a lot of the time. Since I have my own laptop now, I will be able to update a lot more recently :D yay!**

**I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter, I am quite please with it. It is reasonably long and I like the content :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to two people today. This first is my brother, because he has been so lovely to me lately and has really helped me with overcoming my depression. Love you Matt!**

**The other person this chapter is dedicated to is sacoyawild who gave me an idea. I was going to put her idea into this chapter, but it got a bit long, so it will be in the next chapter. Your review made me chuckle, so thank you :)**

**I appreciate all the reviewers who gave me advice on Bella acting perfect like she does in other fanfics and if she should be able to get with guys who weren't Paul :)**

**Please enjoy :D**

**Chapter 5**

I was awoken the next day early than I would have liked because of my phone ringing. I groaned as the shrill noise angered the pains striking my head.

"Hello," I groaned, rubbing my head as pain shuddered through it.

"Bella, is that you?" a deep voice murmured.

"Yeah," I whispered, trying to be quiet and not anger my headache. "Who's this?"

"It's Edward, the guy from the airport."

"Oh yeah, Edward," I said, sitting up and taking a toll of my surroundings. It seems like I was still in Josh's room. "What's up?"

"Well, I just finished setting up my new room here and Forks and thought that I'd give you a ring. I didn't wake you up did I?"

"Yeah you did," I said. 'But it's all good, I don't mind."

"Are you alright, your voice sounds really husky."

"I'm not feeling too great, I feel so hung over," I said, drawing out the Oh in so. "I can't remember anything from last night, but I feel like I had a good time."

"Why is it that both times that I've talked to you, you've been hung over," he chuckled. "Are you some kind of party animal?

"Not really," I said, groaning. "But I'm young and its summer, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've never been into that kind of stuff I guess."

"That's cool. Some people just aren't into it." I put my cell onto my other ear and twirled a strand of hair around my finger. "So was there a specific reason that you called."

"Well, yeah. Sort off," He mumbled. "But I don't know if I wanna tell you now. I've kind of chickened out."

"Come on," I jeered. "Tell me! You know you want to."

"How about I tell you when you get back to Forks," He murmured. "Maybe over dinner. I hear that there's a really good diner in town, I could shout you lunch."

"That sounds amazing! The diner in Forks has the most amazing coffee! Man I could really go for some coffee right now."

"Cool, well when you get back hit me up with a text."

"Cool. I guess I'll see you then. See ya."

"Bye Bella."

As I hung up my phone the door to Josh's room opened and Josh walked in wearing nothing but a small white towel wrapped around his hips. I opened ogled his abs and pecks for a good minutes until I looked up to see the smirk on his face and quickly stopped.

"Like what you see babe?" He asked, a smirk plastered on his face.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, but I'm sure you do."

He sighed, putting a hand to his chest. "I know. It's so hard passing mirrors. I get distracted by myself so easily. My life really is quite hard."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah, I'm sure it is. I mean, all you've got is this massive house, cool parents and awesome parties."

He laughed at me as he walked towards his bed, still only in a towel. I gulped as I watched the towel slip a little, revealing a trail of hair leading down to his you know what. I suddenly felt very hot in his presence.

He moved towards his dresser, which was on the adjacent wall to the on which his bed leaned on. He took out a pair of blue jeans and a white singlet. As soon as his hands were moving his towel away, my hands were slapped over my eyes.

"Woah!" I shrieked, my voice shriller than usually. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed Bella," He deadpanned. "What does it look like?"

"Well I wouldn't know since I happened to have my hands over my eyes at this very moment."

"Well you know that they don't have to be there." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Nothing's making you put them there."

"Well, actually, there is something keeping them there."

"Oh Bella don't be such a prude." I heard him shake his belt, which most likely meant that he had his pants on.

"Are you almost done?" I asked. "I don't want to be blind for the rest of the day!"

"Basically," He said. "You can open your eyes now, but you've missed the best part of the show."

I hesitantly opened my eyes to see Josh standing in the same spot, shirtless and applying roll-on deodorant. My eye's rested appreciatively on his abs, before slowing making their way up to his smirking face.

"I don't get you Bella," Josh said, his smirk widening. "You have no problem staring at my chest, but someone with no pants on- the horror!"

"Shut up." I groaned. "Your worse than my brother."

"What, he tries to show you his package."

I grimaced. "Ew, no. That's revolting. Get your mind out of the gutter Josh. I meant he makes my hangovers so much worse than they are supposed to be with his incessant talking."

"You have a brother?" he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "A twin. But before you ask, he looks nothing like me."

"I didn't know that about you."

"That probably comes down to the fact that we've and only known each other for just over a day."

"True," he agreed. "So why don't we do something to change that. Come have coffee with me. It's a way to cure your hangover and get to know more about the wonderful me."

"You're so full of yourself," I said, eyeing his grin. "But I suppose that's a good idea. Do you have a car?"

"Of course," he spluttered.

"Well then you can drive me home so I can get changed and then we can go on that coffee date."

"Sure, sweet thang."

"Don't ever call me that again."

It turned out that I couldn't go out with Josh that morning because mother had scheduled us to have our Italian lessons so I gave him my cell number and told him to pick me up same time next week when classes had finished and to text me when he got a chance.

A week on from then I was dressed in a long red and white striped dress, sitting with Josh in his local Starbucks- I smelled a lot better than I had the last time I had seen him-, chatting in a corner booth, sitting side by side. I had my favourite pair of ray bans on and was trying hard to ignore my headache that I got from a drinking game that I had played with Maddie the previous night and focus on answering Josh's never ending questions. When he said that he wanted to get to know me, he meant it!

"What's your favourite thing to do in summer."

"I don't know," I said, sipping my coffee gently. "Sunbathing I guess, but also digging my toes into the warm sand. But it's never warm enough in my home town to do either of those things."

"What's your favourite flower?"

"White Orchids."

"Favourite-" he started, before I interrupted him.

"Josh, hold up on the questions, please," I begged. "My head is killing me!"

"I assume that it's your own fault for drinking last night," He said with a smirk, not giving me an ounce of pity. "You knew that we were going out this morning, you made me book in with you a week in advance! It's your own fault that you feel like shit now."

"You know that I'm sorry about that," I said with a sympathetic smile. "It's just that my mother wanted to do something with me this summer, and I didn't want that thing to be shopping, so she gave me free reign on what we could do. I decided on Italian classes. There was no way that I could've told her to postpone it, since I always give her a hard time about being flaky. I'd have never lived it down."

"That doesn't explain your hang over," he said. "I doubt that they'd allow minors to drink in school, even if it is other the summer."

"It's Maddie's fault that I'm hung over!" I moaned (Oh god, I'm turning into my mother). "Since her mum and mine are best friends, Maddie and I have been put together in a room together every night for the past week. It's been one of the most horrible things to ever happen to me. It's not that I don't like Maddie, it's just that even though we've been at Rachelle's house, it feels like I'm spending time with my mother, not a friend."

"But I thought that you said you wanted to spend time with your mum this summer," Josh commented.

"I do," I assured him. "But I don't fancy the idea of sitting with my mother and her friend as she drinks herself half to death. But that's not even the worst part. Our parents don't even let us go out. They expect us to sit around at home while they get wasted so I can drive my mother's drunk ass home after a night of them drinking, even though we usually spend the night. Maddie has taught me that the only way to survive them both together is by digesting as much alcohol as you can, as quickly as possible."

"Well that sucks," was all Josh replied after my huge speech, making me feel a bit awkward. "I'm starting to think that Maddie's turning you into a part-time alcoholic. Two out of our three meetings have occurred with you hung over after Maddie's influenced you."

I laughed at that. "Oh I was a part-time alcoholic long before I meet Maddie."

"Of course you were."

"You're right though," I told him. "I was hung over last time I saw you and now I'm hung over again. Man I felt sick that day!"

"I'm not surprised," He snickered. "You drank _a lot _the night before. I'm surprised you didn't barf."

"I didn't barf?" I asked, resting my face in my hands.

"No you didn't thankfully," He said and I could hear the grin in his voice. _Cheeky bastard_. "How much do you remember?"

"Not much." I recalled back as much as I could. "I remember chilling to music with you outside, and then Maddie scaring you into the house with her singing voice. Then I remember having a fat smoke in your room. But that's where I blank out. I didn't do anything embarrassing did I?"

"Apart from the karaoke," he said, laughing at my grimace. "You did try to kiss me a little too, but I'm not one to take advantage of drunk girls, when I myself am much less drunk than they are."

"That's very chivalrous."

"I suppose," he said, humour in his voice. "But you weren't very easy to turn down."

"Well since we're both not drunk at the moment, why don't you just kiss me now," I said in a coy voice.

His answer was a grin, as he leant his face towards mine. I eyes focused on his lips as they moved towards mine. My breath got caught in my throat as our lips got closer, almost, but not quite, touching.

"Don't tease," I breathed out.

"I wouldn't dream of it," He answered, his lips touching mine as he pronounced his words.

Finally, after a few more agonizing slow moments, his lips touched mine in the gentlest kiss, so gentle that I wasn't even sure that it had even happened.

"Is that it," I asked, as he moved away from my lips slightly.

"Of course not." He growled, before taking my bottom lip between his and sucking.

I kissed him back soundly, tilting my head to the side and forcing my tongue into his mouth, massaging his with my own. He moaned quietly in response, pushing my tongue back into my own mouth followed quickly with his.

Our kiss was interrupted by my phone beeping in my pocket. It was like being splashed with cold water, knowing that I'd talked on that very phone only a week ago and accepted to go on a date with another guy to the one that I was now making out with.

"Excuse me," I said, after taking a soothing breathe. I flipped my phone opened and read the message.

**From:** Jake

**To:** Bella

**Skype 2night. U betta b there!**

"Who's it from?" Josh asked. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry. Forget I asked."

I gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. "Don't worry Josh, its fine. It's just my brother Jake asking me to Skype him tonight."

"Cool," he said.

We sat there for a few more moments, thinking about the kiss we just experienced, before Josh asked me if I'd ever been to Disney land, and his incessant questioning continued.

Later that day I was sitting in my room at my mother's house, logging onto Skype on my laptop to talk to Jake. Almost instantly after logging in, Jake chatted me asking for camera. I vid-called him and smiled as I saw his grinning face in my screen.

"Bella!" He cheered.

"Jake," I cheered back sarcastically.

"How have you been, sis?" he asked.

"Pretty good." I replied. "I was bored for the first few weeks here, but then my mother made me go meet some people last week and they've been a laugh. I've been partying with one of them every night for the past week."

"Of course the first people you meet in Jacksonville are party animals like yourself Bells," He chuckled. "You just attract other partiers."

I laughed with him. "It's not hard to find party animals here in the big city. There seems to be a party every night. I played drinking games with my friend Maddie last night and am going to a party tonight with my friend Josh."

"Shit Bells, do you hate your liver or something."

"Hey," I shrugged. "Like I said to a friend the other day, I'm young so I'm living it up."

"Of course you are Bells," he said, giving me a patronising smirk. "And how is Mom?"

"Urhg," I groaned. "You don't even want to know about Mom! She's been absolutely horrible; Such a Prima Donna!"

"But you love her."

"Yes, unfortunately I do," I replied, my tone playful. "So what's new with you and the boys?"

Jakes face suddenly darkened. "Well, I can't say we haven't had trouble in paradise. There's something up with Sam, Jared and Paul. They've all been acting like Jerks."

"Paul as well?" I asked.

"Especially Paul," Jake growled. "I mean, he wasn't the mellowest person before, but now he's like a flaming ball of angst."

"That's so strange," I frowned. "Only the other day I was talking to Paul on my cell and he was telling me about Sam acting weirdly, that he was only hanging out with Emily, from school."

"Well," Jake said. "Now Sam and Emily have allowed Paul and Jared into their little private group. I'm still not allowed in though, which is shit because with Quill is visiting his Auntie and Embry visiting his Mom and step-dad, so I've got no one to talk to. My only company at the moment is Dad and my car."

"That sucks Jake," I said. "If you want I can come home early and keep you company. I wouldn't mind."

"Nah," he said, shaking his head. "Don't worry, I'm just being a drama queen, venting, you know? It's nothing major to worry about, I'm sure things will sort themselves out soon enough."

"Are you sure Jake?"

"Yeah, it's fine. You sound like you're having heaps of fun with your new friends, and I don't want to ruin that for you."

I suddenly felt really thankful for having a brother as great as Jake. Even when he was hurting, he put the people he cared about before himself. Before I got to melancholy, I changed the topic.

"So Jake," I started. "What's up with your beefy arms? It looks like you've been spending six hours a day in the gym and eating eight steaks for breakfast."

"Oh these," He said smugly, flexing his muscles. "It's 'au natural' baby! Muscles just come to me naturally."

"Sure sure," I muttered. "Where'd they really come from?"

"I don't know Bells," Jake said seriously. "I just had them one night when I woke up. It's happened to heaps of the boys our age on the res recently. I reckon crazy old Quill is putting steroids in the water."

"That's so strange," I mumbled.

"What was that Bells? I couldn't understand your mumbling."

"I'm not mumbling," I mumbled.

"Sure sure," He chuckled. "Any way Bells, I'm gonna hit the hay. I'm pretty tired. I'm sure you have some party that you have to get ready for."

"I sure do," I agreed. "But it won't take long to get ready if you want to talk for a bit longer."

"Nah, it's all good," he declined. "Like I said, I'm pretty tired. I'll get dad to call you later, 'kay?"

"That sounds good. I'll talk to you later Jake."

"Okay. By the way, I love the new haircut," he said with a grin, then ended our video call.

As I was getting ready for the party tonight, I thought about how much I missed my twin. Although when I'm at home, he really pisses me off, he does a lot for me and I do appreciate it.

As I applied my makeup, my thoughts drifted from my amazing brother to what he said about Sam, Jared and Paul and how Paul had said something similar about Sam. I have no idea what's going with the boys in La Push, but as soon as I get back there, I'm going to put a stop to whatever is hurting my brother, whom I can only appreciate from afar.

**An: Thank you so much to all my lovely reviews. I really appreciated your feedback :)  
I've been trying to reply to all of you and am sorry if I couldn't reply to you.**

**Thanks to...shandra101, Who Said Im Human, del arco iris, HiN4-cH4n, xTheBlondex, DarkLoveHeartbreaker, sacoyawild, Miss . BonnieBSalvatore ****, ec . blaiseluver ,** **kouga's older woman, helenamtavares, mommylee963,**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Ummm, I'm a bit nervous about the reactions to this chapter...**

**mommylee963, sorry for not replying to your review, I don't feel comfortable email back a response, so I will reply here: No I don't have a beta, but would definetly like it if you see a mistake, just hit me up in a review and I will change it.**

**Please give me your thoughts on this chapter. I need to know what people think of it... my ego is at stake :(**

**Chapter 6 **

"Stop that!" I squealed. "It tickles."

"Well maybe if you stop wriggling, it would stop tickling," Maddie said, wagging her finger at me.

We were both sitting on the floor of her room, sipping gin and coke and taking turns at painting each other's nails. She was painting a smiling sun on my big toe, all the while brushing her palm against the sole of my foot, making me giggle hysterically.

"I can't help that I'm severely ticklish," I complained, and giggled as she again brushed the sole of my foot.

"Sure you can't."

A devilish smirk appeared on Maddie's face as she secured her nail polish cap on the bottle and lifted one finger, trailing it down my foot. I, of course, burst out into inane giggles and almost kicked her in the face in an attempt to defend my foot from another torturous attack.

"Holy crap Bella," she said, still smirking in satisfaction. "Watch where you kick, man. I could've been severely injured!"

"Well, watch where you put your finger."

Maddie just winked at me, to which I rolled my eyes, ignoring that I'd just made a double entendre. Maddie raised her finger again, moving it closer and closer to my foot. I gave her my best death glare, but she didn't seem to notice, only moving her finger closer and closer. As soon as her finger touched my foot I was kicking her away and laughing so hard that I was gasping for breath.

"Stop it!" I gasped.

Maddie just laughed in response. "So if I tickle you here," she said, stroking my foot again which made me giggle. "You react like that. What happens if I tickle you here?"

With that she pinned me to the ground, straddling my hip and poking my ribs. I gasped for breath, rolling around trying to escape her torture to no avail.

"Please," I gasped, trying even harder with my escape efforts, my hips rolling, my arms flailing everywhere. "Relent this torture!"

"You promise to stay still?" she asked, poking my ribs harder in response to my struggling.

"You know I can't!" I squealed.

"Then no, I won't stop," she said, one of her arms making its way under my arm while the other continued to poke my lower ribs. Her face was now inches away from mine, making me even more nervous.

"Well if just tickling doesn't work, maybe this will."

Slowly, white, bubbling salvia came out of Maddie's mouth, coming towards my face in a twirling line, making me shriek. I stayed very still as her salvia came closer and closer to my face, trying to avoid it falling on me.

"Please," I whispered, barely moving my mouth. "You don't want to do this Maddie."

"Holy Crap!" a male voice, who I recognised as Chris's, exclaimed. "Wh-what are you two doing?"

Maddie stopped her torture upon me, sucking up her spit and stopping her tickling, she then looked up at Chris with a sultry look.

"Well babe, I've decided that I wanted to cheat on you with Bella. I managed to convince her into letting me eat out her pussy and we were just about to have hot lesbian sex."

"Really?" He asked in a dazed voice. "Can I watch?"

"No!" I shrieked, pushing Maddie off me, escaping to the bed.

"Are you sure Bella?" He asked. "I want make any noise, I promise!"

"Oh my god Maddie," I said, sending her a glare. "Chris, we weren't actually gonna have sex. Maddie found out I was severely ticklish and decided to torture me."

"Only because you wouldn't stop moving when I was trying to paint your nails!"

"Whatever," I muttered, too embarrassed to care. "Can you pass me my drink Maddie? I need alcohol after that show you just put on."

"Sure, but only if you leave for ten minute so I can have a quickie with Chris," she said. "All that wriggling against me kind of turned me on Bella."

The fucker winked at me as she passed me my drink. I drank it all in one gulp.

"Oh my god. I'm just going to leave," I said, standing up and moving to the door. "And never come back."

"Thanks Bella," she said, grabbing Chris's hand and pulling him towards her bed.

As I walked towards the front door I texted Josh, wanting to catch up with him since I hadn't seen him for a couple of days.

**From:** Bella

**To:** Josh

**Hey Josh, you wanna do something?**

**From:** Josh

**To:** Bella

**I'm not free at the moment, but how about at three? We can go to the beach.**

**From:** Bella

**To:** Josh

**Cool, pick me up **

With my plans for the day sorted, I walked to the bus stop and arrived home fifteen minutes later. When I got home I found out from my mom's new boy toy, Tony, that she had gone out shopping from the day and that it was just the two of us home. Knowing that I was safe from my mother, I retreated to my room to find something to entertain me before I meet up with Josh.

I decided that after the conversation that I had on Skype with Jake last week, I would call Paul and see what was going on with them. I scrolled down my phones contact list and pressed call when I got to Paul's contact. The phone rang nine times before Paul finally picked up.

"Hullo," he answered.

"Hey, is that you Paul?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Bella," I said, a little annoyed that he didn't recognise me. "You know, one of your best friends."

"Oh, hello," He said, his voice formal. "What is it that you wanted?"

"I was just wondering what's going on with you guys down in La Push," I told him. "Jake Skyped me the other day, quite upset about some stuff."

"Really," he said, I heard a voice in the background saying something to him. "Look Bella, I have to go, I'll talk to you later, kay?"

"Oh-," I started, but he had already hung up. "Kay. Whatever."

I decided to call Jake and report back to him. Jake picked up much more quickly than Paul did.

"This is Jake."

"Hey Jake," I said. "It's your sister."

"Bella, hey. What's up?"

"I just talked to Paul," I told him. "You were right, there is something up with those boys."

"Oh, don't worry about that Bella," Jake told me happily. "I think that I was just on my man period last week. I totally overreacted."

"Are you sure Jake?" I asked uneasily. "I just talked to Paul, and you were pretty spot on with your description of him. He hung up on me. He would never usually do that to me."

"Nah Bella," Jake said in a reassuring tone. "It's cool. I have it all sorted."

"If you're sure," I said uncertainly.

"I am." I heard someone in the background say something, just like when I was talking to Paul. "Look Bella, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later. Love ya."

Jake hung up on me. I couldn't believe it! First my best friend, now my brother. What the fuck is going on in La Push? What kind of brother is Jake, hanging up on his own sister? What an asshole! Why are all my boys deciding that they don't want to talk to me anymore?

I decided to be spiteful and sent a text to both Jake and Paul about how the chat we just had, had been amazing. After aggressively pressing send, I sat on my bed for twenty minutes waiting for a reply from either of them, all the while my anger stewed and I got more and more mad. It wasn't until then that I realised that Jake and Paul probably didn't recognise my sarcasm through text, which made me even more irritable.

I took a deep breath and thought that it would be best if I did something to calm myself down. I decided that a nice hot bath would be the best thing for me right now.

I went into my ensuite bathroom and turned the taps and the bath started to fill. I added some of that amazing bubble bath stuff then went in search for some scented candle which I eventually found in my mother's bathroom.

When the bath was full I eagerly got in and let out a sigh as the hot water relaxed my muscles. As I sat in the bath I pondered what could have possibly changed for Jake in thinking that he was over reacting when it came to the boys. He obviously wasn't wrong with his suspicions, because Paul was very distant when he talked to me on the phone. I go back to Lap Push in two weeks, so I should be able to sort out whatever was going on there when I get back.

I sighed and reached for a bar of soap, running it down my legs, creating suds of bubble. My thoughts drifted to Josh. It scared me how attracted I was to him, knowing if he asked me to do anything sexual, I would definitely agree. Ever since I'd made my vow to act more like Lauren so Paul would like me, it seemed like I was getting more and more easy. I'd probably give up my V card to some random in the woods at this rate. Realising that my thoughts were becoming more and more cynical, I decided that now that I'd calmed myself down, I'd find something to distract myself from my depressing thoughts.

I settled for getting dressed into a pink bikini with daisy dukes and a white tank top over the top then went and watched some crap day time TV.

Josh and I were cuddling in my bed one afternoon when I had the sudden urge to lick him. My head was resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist. We were watching the Labyrinth because I said that I wanted to see Bowie in tights because it was a total turn on. I think Josh only agreed to watch it because he wanted to get me hot and bothered so he could have his way with me.

I tilted my head and licked the side of his chin. Josh looked down at me, a small smile gracing his lips, his blue eyes piercing mine.

"Do I even want to know why you just licked me?" He asked.

I shrugged. "You're very lickable."

He laughed at me. "Bowie got you hot and bothered already?"

"Of course!" I said, while fanning myself with my hand. "I love a man in tights. But the man next to me is also making me turned on."

"Is that so?" he asked. "And what am I supposed to do about that?"

I gave him a sultry look. "You could kiss me."

Josh turned on so my neck was caged between his elbow and his hand. He ever so slowly moved his lips down to mine, gently touching them together.

"Uh uh," I said. "We've already been through gentle kisses in the coffee shop. It's really is time that you move on from them, than we can have a lot more _fun_."

"But I like gentle kisses," he breathed, his breath fanning across my face.

"Well I don't," I said, fingering his blonde hair and tugging his lips down until they found my own.

The kiss was aggressive right from the start, our tongues fighting each other passionately, our saliva mixing. We were both so focus on the feeling of the others tongue on our own that neither of us heard the front door downstairs open and heels click their way into the foyer downstairs.

Josh pulled his lips away from mine and I groaned in irritation, even though they quickly found my neck and started to suck. I moaned in appreciation as he licked, nipped and sucked my neck. His hands moved up my hips and slowly made their way to my breasts. I mewled as his large hands kneaded my breasts firmly and his thumbs stroked circles around my nipples, pinching them every now and them.

"No bra?" He chuckled. "What a naughty girl you are."

"Oh god," I groaned, all my focus on his ministrations. "It feels so good! Don't stop!"

"You want me to make you feel good baby?" he purred.

"Oh god! Yes," I exhaled.

He moved one of his hands off of my breast and continued kneading with the other. I gasped as I felt his hand, cold against my flesh, as he managed to undo my jean button and roll down the zip with one hand. As soon as his fingers touched the elastic at the top of my panties I went rigid.

"Wait," I gasped as his fingers crept under my panty line.

"What's wrong," he asked, his fingers touching my pubic hair, stroking it.

"No one's ever touched me there before," I said, suddenly feeling very shy.

"You'll like it baby," He murmured as one of his fingers stroked down my slit, making me shudder in anticipation. "You're so wet for me baby."

I exhaled sharply as his thumb softly stroked my nub. I thrusted my hips into his fingers, wanting more, needing more. Josh continued to nibble at my neck as his fingers explored my sex, making me gasp every time when he stroked certain sensitive areas. The feelings that came from Josh's fingers didn't last long because Josh soon took his hand out of my pants, and the other off my breast. I groaned at the loss of blissful sensations that he was creating on my neck, breast and sex.

Josh wriggled down my body, his thumbs hooking onto the inside of my jeans and panties, pulling them down to my ankles with him, which made it easier for me to kick them off completely. When he breathed at on my sex, taking assessment of my goods, I looked at the ceiling lying rigid; I felt awkward with his face so close to where no one had been before and my body's natural response was to go still as a rock.

"Relax baby," Josh breathed against my nub, his voice a whisper. "You'll enjoy it more if you just…let go."

Josh's tongue slowly licked up my slit, from my entrance to my nub, electing a moan of pleasure from me. I felt tightness in my stomach, making my pelvis clench up in anticipation, thrusting itself upwards in a desperate need for friction. My body tensed at such an uncontrolled reaction in response to Josh's torturous pleasure.

Feeling me tense up, Josh licked right from the bottom of my entrance to the top of my nub again, much faster this time, more focused on forcing me to relax and enjoy his tongue. I let out a moan as he continued the same action, my hand moving to cover my forehead, palm upwards. Josh soon changed his focus from my slit to my nub, blowing on it, which made my legs twitch in anticipation. After a few more teasing breathes on my nub, he enveloped it in his mouth quickly sucking it, and then releasing it. I let out a groan of irritation each time he released it, my body shuddering in response to his mouth on me.

He soon lost interest in my nub as well, just as he had my slit. He trailed his tongue around my nub and then took my one of my lower lips into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue. I let out short, sharp gasps as chest twitched up in down, my legs wobbling. He must have thought that my other lower lip was getting jealous, because he quickly moved his attention to it, his tongue stroking it sensually.

A sense of urgency rose in my stomach as I felt pressure building up in my stomach. Just as I felt as though I was about to explode from pleasure, Josh lost interest in my lower lips, putting all his tongues attention on my nub, taking it fully in his mouth and gently sucking it, at the same time flicking his tongue over and around it, using more pressure than before. I moaned loudly as Josh push two of his fingers into my wet entrance, stroking the upper side until he found a very sensitive bit which made me twitch intensely until finally I came undone.

Spasms racked my body as my hand, already on my forehead, tugged at my hair harshly and I bit into my lip, none the lightly to stop my exhaling, which came out in short pants and moans of pleasure anyway.

I wasn't sure how long the sensation of absolute blissfulness lasted –it could have been seconds or minutes- but I soon became aware of my body again. My legs felt like Jelly, my head like lead, having its on gravitational pull to the pillow I was lying on. My arms had found their way back down to my side, lying there uselessly, not being able to move. I laid on my bed feeling like I had as much strength as a marshmallow, while Josh travelled up my body and gave me a peck on the lips.

"Wow," I murmured, too exhausted to kiss him back. "That was intense."

"I know," He murmured, giving me another kiss, this time more aggressive.

When his tongue entered my mouth and started to massage my own. The first thing I noticed about what made this kiss different to the others we had shared was that he tasted different, tangier. I realised that I must taste like that downstairs. Josh nibbled on my lip as I tasted myself on his lips, lazily kissing him back.

When I became a bit more coherent, I felt something poking me on my thigh, and felt down to investigate. I found the source of the poking in his jeans. It's embarrassing that it took me a while to realise that it was his prick.

"You want to touch it?" Josh whispered against my lips, noticing my distraction.

"Oh-kay" I whispered back, not sure why we were both whispering, since we were the only ones in the house at the moment, but it seemed like the right thing to do.

Josh reached down and undid his belt buckle and jeans, pulling his prick out of its confines. It sprung out of his pants looking like a small pole. It looked much different to how I'd imagined one of them to look. It was longer than I imagined the top thicker than the rest of it. Just as I was reaching down to touch it, my door opened.

"Bella, do you have my- Oh my God, what are you two doing," My mother squealed, taking in the both of us, half naked with Josh on top of me. I scrambled under the covers of my bed as Josh sprang to the other side of the room, quickly doing his pants.

"Josh, I'd appreciate it if you leaved," my mother said, keeping her horrified eyes on me.

"Of course," he said, giving me an apologetic look then scrambling out of my room.

My mother exited to room avoided eye contact with me as she closed the door. I heard her heels click down the hallway and I assume that she went into her room to console herself. When I heard the clicking stop, I turned over in my bed so my face was being smothered by my pillow and screamed as loud as I could, embarrassed at being caught at something so intimate.

One most embarrassing moment in my life came the next day. I was in the kitchen early in the morning making some jam toast and orange juice for breakfast. My Mother was usually never awake before ten am- unlike me who got up at seven thirty every morning unless I was so hung-over that I had to go back to sleep- so I was surprised to see her stumbled into the kitchen and ask if she could talk to me. I reluctantly agreed, and sat down at the breakfast bar with her.

"Now Bella," My mother started. "I know that you and Josh have been seeing a lot of each other lately. I also know what it's like to be a hormone filled teenager. So I think that it's time that we have a little talk."

"Oh my god mother!" I gasped, staring at the floor in mortification. "You aren't trying to give me the sex talk are you?"

"It's important that a young lady knows these things Bella," She tutted.

"But I already know these things mother!" I shrieked. "They teach us it in schools. And even if they didn't do that, I would know all about sex from watching MTV."

"Well I can tell you are against me talking about this," she said.

"Well, duh!"

"But I would feel a lot more comfortable for you to read this book." She said, handing me an orange coloured book, labelled 'Lolita'.

"Okay mother," I sighed, wanted to run from the room and hide under my blankets. "But I'll only read it if you promise never to try and give me the sex talk again! Things like that could scar me for life."

"Okay Bella." She agreed. "I promise."

With that I exited the room, with Lolita under my arm and my toast and orange juice in my hands.

For the rest of the morning I read Lolita, and man was I in for a shock when I got half way through. I was so shocked by the way this story was heading that I yelled for my mother to tell her of how inappropriate it is that she gave me this.

"Mother!" I yelled. "What the fuck is this book you got me reading?"

My mother strutted into my room with a huff. "What is your problem now Bella?"

"My problem Mother," I said through a tightly clenched jaw. "Is that you have got me reading child pornography. I mean how is this supposed to teach me about sex? This is sick!"

"Now Bella," she tutted. "What they do in this book is only natural."

"No it's not mother," I said, my voice shriller than ever before. "It's sick, actual paedophilia. It's wrong."

"Oh Bella," my mother sighed. "Just finish the book, than tell me what you think about this subject. You can't judge a book until you've read the whole thing. I mean, why would I get you to read this if it didn't have some message that I wanted you to understand?"

"Alright mother! I'll read the rest of the damn book."

With that my mother sighed like I'd made her life very difficult and walked out of my room. I read Lolita for the rest of the afternoon until I had finished it, then went to find my mother, who was by our pool having a cocktail in a skimpy bikini that made me avoid looking at her. I may have come out of her, but I never want to take a vacation back to where I'd come out.

"I finished the book mother," I told her, throwing it in her direction. "And I still think that it's child pornography and don't understand why you thought that it'd be appropriate for me to read. If anything, this book encourages sex!"

"You still don't understand why I got you to read it," my mother said, taking a sip of her cocktail. "And I thought that you were supposed to be smart."

I gave her an affronted look. "Thanks mother. That makes me feel good about myself."

"It's quit alright darling," She said, giving me a kind smile. "The reason I thought it would be appropriate to your situation with Josh is because you could turn out just like Lolita did if you give out so easily. A loose slut who got pregnant before she was old enough to understand what it entitles."

"Mother!" I gasped, appalled at her language.

"It's true Bella, and if you're not careful, you could turn out just like her. Giving out sexual favours to old men just so you have somewhere to live. Or even working in the porn industry just to earn a few bucks for a motel room."

"Like I'd never have anywhere to live," I snorted. "Even if both you and dad both died, anyone on the res would take me in and they _definitely _wouldn't ask for sexual favours in return."

"Of course they would," my mother said, standing up and diving gracefully into the pool. "You can go now Bella. Just don't go and get knocked up."

"I won't," I said in my snarkiest tone.

It was at times like these that I wonder why anyone as cool as my dad would even think to go out with someone like my mother, let alone knock her up.

**Thank you so much to all my lovely reviews! I really appreciate your comments and feedback. You guys make it writing worthwhile, knowing that someone is enjoying my work!**

**Reviews are like chocolate to me and I'm a choco-holic **

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed on chapter 5. Those lovely people are…**Lady . Whitlock, kouga's older woman, sacoyawild, del arco iris, I-Love-PAD . FOOT-Way-MORE, mommylee963, Miss . BonnieBSalvatore, DarkLoveHeartbreaker, xTheBlondex


	7. Chapter 7

**So, here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. I worked quite hard on it so I hope you guys don't think that it's to terrible. I just want to remind people that this story is rated m and that is for a reason. This chapter contains drug use and underage drinking. If you don't like, don't read this chapter. I would suggest you wait for the next one. I've been planning out the rest of this story and I think that we are looking at about 15-20 chapters. As always, I hope to get my next chapter out quickly, but life always seems to get in the way for me. So enjoy this one. It is my longest one yet, being twenty pages long and over 6000 words. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Wow Bella," Maddie said, fanning herself with her hands. "Your brother is H-O-T, hot! How could you have not told me?"

"Firstly, ew. He's my brother. Secondly, he never used to look like that, he was a bean pole last time I saw him," I commented as I watched Jake swim laps across my pool.

"Well he's definitely not anymore," Maddie said, taking a sip from her drink.

"I noticed. I reckon that before all of our friends were just hanging out with him so they could get closer to me," I joked. "Since I've spent the summer away from La Push and Jake, they've totally ditched him and now he has too much free time and is spending all his time at the gym."

Maddie laughed with me. We were both lying on sun loungers by my pool, me sunbathing while I read a book and Maddie perving on my brother occasionally taking a sip from her alcoholic beverage. Jake, who had come down for the weekend to visit my mother and I and then flying back to La Push with me on Sunday morning, was swimming.

The first thing that Jake spotted when he arrived from the airport was the new pool which my mother's latest Beau installed at the start of summer. He quickly demanded that we spent the first of his two days here lounging by it. I agreed reluctantly, since I was already sporting some sunburn on my back, and went to change into my bathing suit.

As I was changing into the new bikini that my mother had purchased for me, Maddie called, demanding -Maddie never asks for stuff, just demands-that we hang out by my pool today, since the one at her house was being cleaned and she would never lower herself to a swimming at –god forbid- a public pool. Her asking to hang out worked out conveniently because as soon as Jake canon balled into the pool, he was oblivious to everything around him, which meant that I needed someone else to hang out with. With Maddie over my problem was solved and I had someone to hang with while she had someone to perv at.

"Hey," Jake yelped, obviously hearing my diss at him. "Don't be horrible. To think I travelled across the whole country hoping to spend some time with the only two girls that I'm related to, only to be insulted by my baby sister."

"I'm not your baby sister!" I growled. "You're born two freaking minutes before me! And it's not like your actually spending time with me. I feel like you're just using me for my pool."

"Do you wanna spend some time together?" Jake asked, pulling himself out of the pool and then walked over to Maddie and I with a smirk on his face. "Why don't I give you a hug to make up for neglecting you?"

I shrieked at him, jumping out of my chair to escape his wet clutches. I was a lot slower than him and before I could blink I was in Jakes arms than suddenly floating through the air. I felt calm as I drifted through the air until I splashing into the freezing water. I spluttered, gasping for air as my face broke the water surface.

I must have looked a fright as I stood in the pool, only my head above water, my long hair sticking at odd angles and make up running down my cheeks. Maddie made no effort to pretend that I didn't look ridiculous, outright laughing at me while I just stood in the pool, spluttering in shock that my brother had done something so traitorous.

"I hate you so much Jake!" I steamed as I walked back to my lounger and retrieved my towel, wiping my face in an attempt to get rid of my ruined make up.

"Nah, you love me," Jake said lazily from the sun lounger next to my abandoned one.

I made a 'Pashaw' noise as I glanced at Maddie, who was laughing so hard from her lounger that no sound was coming out and she sounded like and old man with asthma, and couldn't help but keep a smile from gracing my face.

"You're such a bitch Maddie!" I said with a cheeky smile. "I'm your best friend and you're laughing at my misfortune."

"You deserve it bitch!" Maddie said, finally finding her voice box, laughing loudly at my pout, her hands clutching her sides.

"I'm not a bitch," I muttered. "You're a bitch."

"Awww Bells, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Maddie said, giving me a comforting pat on the shoulder. "What can I do to make you forgive me?"

I gave her a small glare. "Sarcasm is not appreciated."

"Oh, sure it is bitch!" Maddie said with a jovial laugh. The thing about Maddie was the when she laughed like that, she sounded like a donkey.

"I've always wondered Maddie, how do you manage to laugh like that? You sound like a total spastic."

"Ooooh," Maddie said with a smile. "Burn."

Jake laughed at our antics as he lounged back in his chair. We were all lounging in peace for a while and I decided to take advantage of that by texting Edward that I was arriving back in La Push on Sunday and wanted to know if he wanted to go out that night. He promptly texted back yes, and that he would meet me at the Forks diner at six o'clock sharp. I sent back a winking face and then basked in the rear silence that occurred around Maddie, until the devil herself broke it; typical.

"So do you fuckers want a shot of JD?"

"Shot?" Jake said, appearing at Maddie's side. "I'm all for a shot!"

"A shot of Jack coming up babe!" Maddie said, with an edge of flirt.

Maddie whipped out six shot glasses out of her bag and a bottle of Jack. She filled three of the glasses and we all took a shot each, letting out a murmur of appreciation. Jake dived back into the pool, the warm weather of phoenix obviously getting to him. Maddie poured us each another shot, which we both quickly downed.

"So Bells," Maddie started, a glazed look already appearing in her eyes. "I'm gonna miss you so much when you leave on Sunday!"

"That's sweet Mads."

"Yeah," she said with a little pout gracing her lips. "And I reckon that the only way that I'll be able survive you leaving is for me to throw a leaving party for you."

"A party you say."

"Yeah! We could invite Josh and all the gang. It'll be a laugh. One last Phoenix party before the summer ends."

"Did someone say party," Jake said, returning from a quick dip in the pool. "I'm all for a phoenix party!"

"Yeah," I said, considering that if she threw a party, I would probably be hung over on the flight back home. "That sounds fun."

"Then it's settled, a party tomorrow night, a final goodbye, till next summer I hope." Maddie said, whipping out her phone and typing out invitations furiously. "Josh will be stoked to send you a way the proper phoenix way."

"Who's Josh, Bells?" Jake asked me in a teasing voice, nudging me with his elbow. "Is he your boyfriend?"

My cheeks flared furiously, knowing that Jake was only joking, but thinking about Josh going down on me the other day.

"Wait is he?" Jake asked, worried with my silence. It's so typical of him to not think that I was capable of getting a boyfriend.

I sighed standing up and walking over to the pool, telling Jake to mind his own business, than doing a graceful dive into the cool water.

* * *

"Bella, are you almost ready?" Jake whined from downstairs. "I wanna see how the kids in phoenix party!"

"I'm almost ready," I yelled, trying not to smudge my eyeliner. I'd spent longer than usual getting ready, wanting to leave Phoenix in style.

I finished applying the last of my make up and took one last look at my dress. I was wearing a sliver sequin dress. The bottom half of my dress was made out of clingy material which stuck to my thigh, whereas the top of my dress was loose, splitting between my tits and went down to my belly button. I looked smokin'!

I walked down towards the kitchen where I could hear Jake and my mother conversing.

"So who's this Josh guy?" Jake asked between what I assume is a mouthful of food.

"Oh Jake," My mother said in a loud whisper. "He's been terrible for our Bells! You'll never guess what I walked in on him making our Bella do the other day."

"What mom?" Jake asked, eager.

"He was," My mother let out an exaggerated sob. "Stealing her virtue!"

"What!" Jake yelled, only to be quickly shushed by mother.

"Sorry," he whispered. "What have you tried to do about this, _situation?_"

"I've tried to talk to Bella about getting rid of him, but she just won't listen!"

"I'm not surprised she didn't listen to you, it's not really her style" he commented. _Thanks Jake_. "Don't worry about it though mom, I'll sort out this Josh kid tonight."

"Thank god you're there for her Jake," My mother said in a proud voice.

I breathed out a sigh of frustration, annoyed that I was being discussed, and decided to announce myself to my mother and Jake.

"Come on Jake, let's go!" I called to him as I walked through the kitchen towards the foyer, not glancing at either my mother or Jake.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait up a second," Jake demanded, chasing after me and turning me to face him. "What are you wearing?"

"Isn't it cute?" My mother said, following us into the foyer. "I picked it this morning, thought that it would be perfect for tonight! Don't you just love it?"

"No!" Jake shrieked, _what a baby!_ "It's showing way to much skin!"

"Oh Jake, grow up," Mother said with a sigh! God I love mum sometimes!

"Yeah Jake!" I said with a smirk, to which he maturely stuck his tongue out to. "Come on, we better get going. Maddie will be pissed if we're later than this and I so don't want her on my ass about being late to her party on my last night here!"

"Maddie's not as bad as you make her out to be Bells," Jake said defencively.

"Oooh, Jakes got a crush," I sang.

"I do not," he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh kids grow up! You guys need to have some fun to cheer up, so get going already," My Mother said, making a shooing motion with her hands. "And Jake, don't forget about that thing we talked about."

"I won't mom," he assured her. "I'll do it as soon as I get there."

"Have fun kiddies!"

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time we got there, music blaring and cups and bottles sprayed across the front of the house. I nodded my head at the group of boys smoking a joint on Maddie's, and considered asking for a toke. I decided against it in favour of walking Jake inside the house, of I could shrug him off onto Stacey.

I quickly found Stacey, who was already wasted and had numerous guys hitting on her at the same time. I walked towards her a pulled her away from the sleazy guys.

"Bella!" She yelled happily.

"Stacey!"

"Oh my god, I can't believe that this is our last day together! I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"I'm gonna miss you to Stace," I told her, giving her an awkward pat on her shoulder. "But can I ask you a fav?"

"Sure Bella," she agreed, a slight slur in her words. "Anything for you!"

"You see that guy over there?" I asked her, pointing across to the room to Jake, who was getting a drink from the keg that was set up. Stacey nodded. "Do you think you can keep him company for a while so I can look for Josh?"

"Sure Bella. He's pretty hot," she giggled. I laughed politely, following her over as she walked towards Jake.

"Jake, this is Stacey. Stacey, Jake," I said introducing them. "I'm just gonna go look for someone, I'll see you later Jake."

"Okay Bells," Jake said, eyeing Stacey's scantily clothed body as she swayed along to the music playing.

I walked into another room, vaguely hearing Jake asking Stacey if she knew Josh. Almost as soon as I walked into the room, Maddie spotted and attached herself to me, linking arms with me.

"Took you long enough to get here!" Maddie scolded me, blowing hair out of her face. "I've got something special for us tonight. But we can't have it here."

"It's great to see you too Maddie!" I said brightly as she pulled me out of the room. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere more private," Maddie told me, dragging me into her bedroom and forcing me to sit on her bed. She dug around one of her draws until she found whatever she was looking for, than turned back to me, clutching something in her hand. She took a seat next to me on her bed.

"What's in your hand?" I asked her, trying to sneak a peek. Her answer was to grab my hand and put something in it, clutching it shut. I opened my fingers to see a little blue pill in the palm of my hand.

"What's this?" I asked her, confused about why she was giving me a pill.

"Ecstasy," she said with a small giggle. "I got us one each. I thought that it would make your last night here so much better."

"I've never done Ecstasy before," I admitted, staring at the pill in my hand, which now seemed so much more threatening.

"I've done it twice before," she admitted. "It blew my mind."

"Are you doing it tonight as well?" I asked her.

"Sure am." She grinned widely. "Take it! It'll be fun."

"Okay, since you are, I guess it's alright."

I put the little pill in my mouth and swallowed. Maddie quickly followed, her eyes wide in excitement.

"Just try not to drink too much, kay?" Maddie suggested.

"Why?"

"The second time I tried E, I was drinking as well. The two didn't mix well and I spent half off the night throwing up. I didn't even have anyone the hold my hair back."

"Okay then," I said, thoroughly warned. "Not too much to drink. How long will it take to start working?"

"Like twenty minutes," Maddie answered, lying back on her bed.

"Will I know that it's hit when it's happened?"

"Oh yes," Maddie said, her smile wider than ever. "You will definitely know. And when it hits, we better be raving!"

"Okay," I agreed, knowing that it was easier to just go along with what Maddie wanted, rather than go against her. "But can you help me find Josh, I wanna talk to him before it hits."

"Sure," Maddie said. "But we better move fast, I'm pretty sure that it's gonna hit soon."

We set out into the party in search of Josh, making sure that we didn't get split up from each other. Maddie said that she wanted us to be together when it hit. We were looking outside near Maddie's newly cleaned pool when we finally found Josh, although he wasn't hard to miss, since an extremely large native American was yelling at him about how a girls virtue was sacred.

"Jake?" I yelled, storming towards him. "What are you doing?"

Jake turned around- turning a very drunk Stacey, who was under his arm with him- and took Maddie and I in.

"Bella," he greeted me. "Maddie."

"Jake," I repeated, edging closer to him. "What are you doing?"

"Just having a little chat with Josh here, aren't we _Josh_?" Jake said, turning to look at Josh.

"Yeah," Josh agreed, nodding his head quickly.

"See Bella," Jake told me, wagging his finger. "Everythings sweet."

"Yep, it sure is," Josh agreed. "Listen Maddie, I've gotta run. I'll see you later. Bella, it's been fun."

With that Josh walked back towards the house, leaving me with unshed tears in my eyes. The thing about me is I never cry in sadness, only in anger and right now I was fucking pissed.

"What the fuck did you do Jake?" I yelled.

"What?" he asked. "What did I do? Nothing! I was just having a conversation with him."

"Oh, Bullshit!" I said, a tear slid down my cheek. "Josh wouldn't have treated me like that unless you'd threatened him or something else just as ridiculous."

"Maybe he just got over you Bella," Jake suggested with a shrug. "While I was talking-"

"Talking! Is that what people call shouting these days?" I yelled. "Cause that's what I saw- heard- you doing when I came out here! Why did you have to say something to him? I'm leaving tomorrow anyway, why couldn't you have just let me have one more night with him?"

"Because he's not good for you Bells."

"Not good for me!" I growled. "I really liked him Jake!"

"I know who else you really liked before you came to Phoenix!"

"Oh and who would that be Jake? You? Are you jealous that other people seem to like me without having to be related to you, like it is back in La Push? Well get the fuck over it Jake! No one has ever liked me like Josh did Jake. And you know what? It felt good! All you boys have always had chicks hitting on you, well now it's my turn! I want someone to like _me _for once! And me to like them, I've never liked someone like I have liked Josh."

"What about Paul? I thought you liked him, or has _Josh _changed that?" Jakes face could've won a million bucks in a poker game.

"How the fuck do you know about that?" I asked, deathly quiet.

"Everybody knew about it," Jake replied with a guilty shrug. "It's not like you're very subtle."

I took a step back in shock, than another one and another one until I was running back into the house, tears streaming down my face. I vaguely heard Maddie calling my name, but I kept running until I got to the living room which held a massive stereo pumping dubstep.

As I stood in the middle of the room, lights started to flash in the corner of my eye's, tempting me to look, but as I turned they disappeared from my vision. I let out a small giggle as I almost caught one, only to just miss out. Maddie finally appeared beside me, letting out a giggle of her own as she took me in.

"It's starting!" she sang.

I wasn't sure what she meant and was about to ask when I felt a tingling in my toes. I wriggled them in my heels, wanting the feeling to expand across my body, which it did. It spread through my feet and up my legs, going through my stomach creating butterflies to flutter.

I let out another giggle. The music continued to pump around me, and my body, arms and legs, moved along with it. Someone handed me a shot, and a cheers went up toasting phoenix. I put the shot back and continued to move with the music. I was handed a few more shots, and knocked them all back. I continued to dance around, grinding against Maddie in rhythm to the shitty dubstep playing.

* * *

I was in the hot tub; my head lay back looking at the stars. Only there wasn't any star's, just a grey cloud of smog covering the beautiful balls of gas. A smile brightly lit my face as I saw flashing lights in the sky, certain that aliens were out there, saying "Hi Bella".

* * *

I was in the living room again, my arms above my head, waving back in forth next to Maddies.

"Goodbye Norah Jean," We sang. "Know I never da da da da da."

"Fuck I need a lighter, or a candle or something, to sway with to this song," Maddie said with a giggle.

"Agreed."

* * *

I was back in the hot tub, only this time I was pretty sure that I was naked. I was also smoking a cigarette. Good old Benson and Hedges.

"Holy Fuck," some guy commented as he slid into the hot tub, taking in Maddie and I in our naked states, sharing a cigarette. "It's like a dream, a wonderful, fabulous dream."

"Oh my god." Maddie breathed out smoke and I tried to inhale it. "I feel like this cigarette is giving me an orgasm."

"Agreed."

"Again," the random said. "It's like a dream come true."

* * *

"Oh my god," I moaned, clutching my head with one hand and my stomach with the other. "Turn the music off."

I was in Maddie's room now, lying on her bed and feeling extremely nauseous. I wasn't naked anymore; someone had dressed me in a bathrobe. Jake was with me and I had no idea where Maddie was. The dubstep that was playing in the background made my head spin from my trip, which in turn made me want to barf.

"Bella," Jake said, patting my cheek to get my attention. He was on the phone to someone. "What did you take?"

"I'm not taking to you!" I cried out, rolling onto my stomach, hoping to make the nausea stop. "I hate you!"

"Please Bella," Jake said, tears forming in his eyes. "Did you take some sort of drug? Or did someone slip you something?"

"Cheer up Jakey," I told him seeing his wet cheeks, giving him a sympathy stroke. "It's alright."

"Bella this is serious! What did you take?"

I remained silent, stroking his shoulder. It felt amazing; his skin was so smooth, yet his shirt was ruff, creating a contrast which left my hand tingling. I heard Jake murmuring into his phone, but I wasn't listening, to distracted by his shirt.

"Here Bella," Jake said, handing me his phone. "Talk to Paul. He wants to talk to you."

"Paul!" I gasped in delight, taking the phone from his hand. "Paul? Is that you?"

"Yes Bella," he sighed in relief. "It's me. Bella, can you tell me what you took?"

"Oh Paul," I sighed. "It's amazing. Maddie and I took a molly each. I'm so happy right now, even though I hate Jake. My skin is just tingling, it's like-woah!"

"Oh Bella," Paul sighed. "You took a molly?"

"Sure did." I grinned widely.

"Fuck," Paul muttered. "That's not good."

"Have I really not been subtle with my crush on you?" I asked him. "Jake said that I haven't been."

"Oh Bella," Paul said. "You are far too out of it for this conversation. We'll talk tomorrow when you're actually coherent. Can you put Jake back on?"

"Sure Paul," I breathed happily. "Anything for you!"

* * *

I spelt like puke. After waking up at seven in Maddie's room and having a mournful half an hour cry fest with Maddie(Maddie cried, not me) and promises of spending the next break together, I left Maddie's and went home to pack, after finding my fuck-hot dress which I lost during the night and putting it back on.

It took me so long to pack my stuff (which over the summer had not only been thrown all across my room, but also tripled in size since I arrived here) that I didn't have time to shower. I did manage to change out of my dress and into a comfortable pair of fat pants and my treasured loony tones shirt.

To make the morning worse, I spent a two hour flight still smelling like puke and sitting next to my newly titled arch enemy; Jake, my brother.

"I just don't understand why you're so mad at me; I was doing you a favour!" Jake had moaned to me numerous times during the flight, to which I patiently replied that he had not only fucked up my relationship with Josh, but also been a total cockhead about me liking Paul. Then after being a total cockhead about Paul, he made me talk to Paul after taking numerous substances making me sound like a total cockhead talking to Paul.

To some things up, I was hung over, smelt like puke, was sitting next to my newly titled worst enemy and everyone in the world (Except for my dearest Maddie) was a cockhead!

My day was not going good so far.

I was in no better of a mood when we landed in Seattle, but my mood was changing as I hoped on the shuttle that was driving us to PA as I thought about seeing my boys after being in Phoenix for so long. Jake was still being a cockhead.

When we hopped off the shuttle in PA, I saw my dad leaning against his police cruiser, looking like the suave guy he is. I ran to him and tackled him with a hug.

"Daddy!" I squealed. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Bells," dad replied, squeezing me tightly around my middle. "Did you have fun baby?"

"Yeah, I did," I told him with a big smile as we put mine and Jakes bags in the boot of the cruiser and hopped in the car. "I made heaps of great friends, one of whom is Maddie."

"Maddie?" Dad asked, and indicated with one hand telling me to proceed. "Who's she?"

"She's Mothers best friends' kid. Since Mother kept dragging me along to meet her friends, I got pretty close with Maddie. We decided that we are sisters separated at birth."

"Well I hate to shatter that illusion," dad said with a smile. "But I can guarantee that you aren't adopted and that I've never put up another child for adoption."

"That you know of," I said mysteriously, then laughed.

For the rest of the trip I informed dad of all the shopping that my Mother dragged me along for, how much a drama queen my Mother is and of all the sunbathing I managed to get done. As we were entering La Push, dad seemed to remember that Jake existed and that he was awfully quiet.

"What's up Jake?" dad asked, looking in the rear-view mirror. "You're awfully quiet."

"S'its nothing," Jake grunted.

"Okay," dad said, shooting a concerned look back at him, slouched over himself in the backseat.

"It's nothing dad," I told him. "Jake's just upset that he's now my newly titled enemy."

"And why is he your enemy?" Dad asked with an amused grin.

"He hurt my feelings and ruined a relationship."

Dad didn't comment on that, instead murmuring a small "Home sweet home" as he pulled into our driveway, which had a new instalment in it.

"What's that?" I asked Dad, eyeing the hot pink 1959 Cadillac that sat in our driveway with interest. Dad must've gotten himself a new girlfriend with good taste in cars.

"Well," Dad said with an uncertain glance at the amazing car. "It's a welcome home gift for you."

"Are you serious right now?" I asked, in shock.

"Completely."

"Oh. My. God!" I squealed, grabbing Dad into a hug. "It's actually amazing! Thank you so much!"

"Well, it was actually Paul's idea. He worked on it all summer for you, I just bankrolled it," Dad told me uncertainly, scratching the back of his neck. "He said that with you going away and everything, you might come back not wanting to spend all your time with Jake, and having your own car might help with that."

"Really? He said that?" I asked to which dad nodded his head in affirmation. "That's awfully sweet of him."

"Hmmm," Dad agreed. "Now let's get all your crap inside. You weren't kidding about how many clothes your mom brought for you."

"No, I wasn't," I agreed, as I heaved one of my bags out of the car and dragged it towards my room, which was unfortunately on the second story.

* * *

I was dressed in a bieged fish tail skirt and white tank top and white high tops, ready for my date with Edward. Being me, I got overexcited about this date with a super-hot guy and got ready an hour before I needed to. So now I was dressed for my date, sitting on my couch waiting for an hour to pass so I could leave.

Jake walked down the stairs making a racket, scowling when he took in my attire as I sat impatiently on the couch, watching some mindless soap.

"What are you all dressed up for?" He said with a slight sneer. "You have a date or something?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"What about _Josh_? I thought you liked him."

"Josh and I were only seeing each other for the summer." I sniffed. "I still like him, it's just unrealistic to have a long distance relationship when you're our age."

"Whatever!" He grunted, sitting on dad's recliner. There was silence for a few moments. "So who are you going out with then?"

"Oh you probably don't know him," I told him in a condescending voice, hoping it pissed him off. "He's new in town. Just moved here at the start of summer I was at the airport. He was arriving when I was leaving, we arranged to meet up when I moved back. His names Edward."

"Edward who?"

"Cotton or something I think."

"You mean Edward Cullen?" Jake growled.

"Yes that's it," I said, snapping my fingers in recognition. "Wait, how do you know him?"

"I saw him looking down Leah Clearwaters top the other day," Jake said in annoyance.

"And why do you care if he was looking down Leah Clearwater's top?" I asked him. "Do you like her or something?"

"No!" He answered, far too quickly, his ears turning red in embarrassment.

"Oh my god," I laughed. "You so do! Maybe I'll tell her that you like her, and that you have an STD so she'll stay away from you. You know, as payback for what you said to Josh."

"Don't you dare! I would never forgive you!"

"You know the expression, 'an eye for an eye'?"

"Doesn't it leave everyone blind?" Jake asked.

"Well, I don't have perfect eyesight after what happened with Josh, but you do. You wouldn't want me to ruin your chance with Leah would you?"

Jake grumbled something, and then moved to steal the remote from me, deciding that this conversation was over.

I looked at my watch and decided to go for a walk along the beach to waste some time. The first beach was very different to the beach's in phoenix, with its dark skies and cooler weather. The mood on the beach depressed me, until I spotted three tall boys down the beach.

"Paul, Sam, Jared!" I yelled out to them.

I saw the tallest- Sam- turn to look at me, only to turn straight around and walk to opposite direction to me.

"Wait, guys," I said, running towards them. "It's me, Bella. Wait up."

My feet rolled over an obstructing object and I fell flat on my face.

"Ow," I moaned, realising that the obstruction object was someone sunbathing. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's all good," the sunbather said, pushing up his sunglasses after pulling out his earphones. "Bella? Is that you?"

"Quil? Oh my god, it's so good to see you!" I said, pulling him in for a hug.

"You too."

"How have you been?"

"Real good. I can tell you have been too, I mean you look real good Bells," Quil said, leaning back and taking in my appearance. "I never thought that I'd see the day when you wore a skirt Bells. Phoenix really changed you huh?"

"More like my mother than Phoenix," I laughed. "So what's up with Paul, Sam and Jared? I just saw them and they totally snubbed me."

"They've been acting like that all summer," Quil said with a shrug. "They've obviously decided that they're to cool for us, so, whatever."

"Hmmm, yeah, whatever."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**So what did you think? If you didn't understand something in this chapter, hit me up with a question in a review and I will get back to you promptly on it. Well you're at it, give me a review with your favourite part of this chapter :) If you do I'll give you a cookie. Also, I've been trying to improve the flow of my dialouge. What do you guys think? Is it better than some of my other chapters?**

**As always, thank you to my lovely reviewers:** **xTheBlondex, mommylee963, kouga's older woman, gleek987, Miss . BonnieBSalvatore, DarkLoveHeartbreaker, I-Love-PAD . FOOT-Way-MORE, wolflover654, Nutz for Kellan Lutz**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I drove carefully towards the Forks diner, where I was meeting Edward for our date, trying not to crash my beloved new car. I thought back to the time that I spent on the beach before running home so I wasn't late for my date. It had been great bumping into Quil on the beach, unexpected, but still great. We chatted for a while about how good it was to see each other and what we did during the summer. I informed him that my mother bullied me into using makeup and that I become almost fluent in Italian. Quil told me how he spent most of his summer sunbathing on the beach in hopes of seeing some girls in skimpy swim suits.

Talking to Quil made me realise how much I had missed my friends from La Push, but also made me realise how much I've changed. I was no longer Bella, the girl who was universally recognised as a boy, but a young lady, with friends of her own, that weren't also her brothers.

Pulling into the diner I immediately spotted Edward leaning against a silver Volvo, cool as a cucumber. I parked my new car into a spot on the other side of the car park and sat for a moment, collecting myself. I was really on a date with this super attractive guy and I was _not _going to make a fool out of myself. Giving myself a pep talk on how to act like a normal person, I stepped out of my car and made my way towards Edward.

When Edward saw me, he walked up to me, hesitated, than kissed me lightly on the cheek. I gave him a small smile and murmured a greeting, letting him follow me into Forks' famous diner.

With Edwards hand on the small of my back, guiding me through the diner, I took inventory of who was there. There were a group of six teenagers, three guys' three girls, sitting in a corner booth, paired off and sharing smoothies, a few older people, sitting quietly enjoying their dinner, still in their work uniforms, and a strangely beautiful man, looking like he was in his early twenties, sitting reading a newspaper and occasionally fidgeting with his short white hair.

Edward found us a booth and started off conversation quickly, his nervousness showing through.

"So how was your holiday Bella?" he said, his eyes lowered on the limited menu in his hands.

"It was good," I replied, my own nerves playing up slightly. This was my first 'proper date' after all, and if my hunch was right I think that it's Edwards as well. "How was moving to a new town? You guys all settled in nicely?"

"Yeah we have." Two of his fingers tapped against the table top, annoying the hell out of me. Little things like that always irritate me. "Everyone loves the house, and the people in town all seem quite nice."

"Oh, that's cool."

Silence ensued for a few minutes, before one of the busboys came over and asks what we wanted. We both quickly placed our orders and the busboy, Greg as he introduced himself, took our menus and left, leaving Edward with nothing to stare at, so he was forced to look at me. He kept his eyes trained carefully on my chin, not making eye contact. This was getting a bit insane, him not looking at me.

"Did you do anything exciting in Phoenix?" Edward asked, breaking the silence, but still not looking at me.

I gave him a wide grin; even though he didn't see it, and went on to tell him about my mother and I's Italian classes and how I was now almost fluent. Our food and drinks arrived half way through the conversation, and I quickly dung in since I was practically starving. Edward didn't seem to eat his food, only move it around on his plate, never lifting his fork to his mouth once. Must be his nerves.

"So, I was wondering," Edwards started, tugging on the roots of his hair. "Are you a native Quileute?"

"Sure am," I said with a proud smile.

"Really?" he shuffled in his seat excitedly. "That must be so cool, to be part of that much culture and family!"

"Yeah, it's alright." I shifted in my seat uncomfortably. "But it kind of sucks a lot of the time because everyone is always sticking their noses where they don't belong."

Edward nodded his head in understanding. Our date continued in a cordial fashion, but we soon ran out of conversation.

"Do you wanna go somewhere else maybe?" Edward asked when I had finished eating my vegie burger.

"Sure," I said, dabbing my mouth with a napkin. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Well," Edward started shuffling in his seat uncomfortably. "I kind of told my parents that I would bring you home to meet them."

"Oh!" I said surprised. "Don't guys usually wait till the fourth or fifth date when they introduce a girl to their parents?"

"Well I'm not exactly normal," Edward said with a small smile, scratching the back of his neck.

"No," I agreed. "You're not."

"So you wanna meet them?" He asked, his face lightly up at the thought. "We don't have to if you don't wanna. I know it's kind of early, but they really wanna meet you. Call them old fashion, but they believe that when two young people start courting, they should meet each other's parents as soon as possible."

"Courting? Wow! That does sound old fashion," I murmured. Seeing his face fall I quickly backtracked. "But sure, I'll meet your parents. Where's the harm in that right?"

"Yeah, no harm at all," Edward agreed, an uncomfortable look on his face. "So do you wanna ride in my car? I can drive you back here to get yours afterwards."

"Sure, let's get going."

* * *

When Edward and I got back from the Diner, his parents were waiting in the foyer for us, his dad standing sweetly with his arm around his wife. We were introduced and looks were shared between Edward and his mum, before Carlisle and Esme, his parents, announced that they were late for a charity gala and told "us kids to not have to not have too much fun while they were gone".

As his parents left Edward led me through his house, starting with his room. I was pretty jealous of it. In one corner a small single bed was shoved for the rest of the room was dominated by a massive bookcase that took up two of the walls in the room filled with an endless amount of records. He had all of the Pink Floyd and Beatles additions and I was very jealous! We bonded over our love for how much worse music has gotten with the invention of an auto tune machine for a few minutes before Edward offers to show me the rest of the house.

He led me into what he announced to be his sisters Alice and her boyfriend Jaspers room, only to find Alice and Jasper making out on their bed.

"Oh my god!" Alice blurted out, removing Jaspers hand from up her shirt. "I'm so sorry Edward and… Edwards's friend."

"Well, this is awkward," I muttered, avoiding eye contact.

"Guys, this is my new friend Bella." Edward said. "Bella, these are my, _annoying_, siblings Jasper and Alice."

"Friend?" Alice said with a wiggle of her brow. "Are you sure your just friends?"

"You can talk missy," I said, nodding my head towards Jasper. "How are you guys together if you're related? Isn't that, like, illeagal?"

Alice let out a shrill laugh. "Oh Bella, we're not actually related; just adopted by the same people."

I raised my eyebrows at her, not understanding the difference.

"Come on Bella," Edward said with a sigh, turning me out of Alice's room. "I'll introduce you to my brother in his Girlfriend. They're slightly less annoying."

"Nice meeting you Bella," Alice chirped at me.

"Yeah, you to" I said politely.

Edward continued to lead me through his house, apologizing multiple times for Alice and her boyfriend's behaviour. After a maze of hallways and a flight of stairs I found myself in the kitchen staring at the most adorable couple ever.

The girl was blonde and tall, wearing an outfit of flour, which covered her shirt and pants, also dotting over her nose and her cheeks. The boy, man would be a better description, was soaked through. He looked like he marched through a rainstorm just to get here. Both of them were giggling and squirming out of each other's grasps, exchanging butterfly kisses every so often.

"How do you two managed to make this much mess every time Mom and Dad go out? Edward asked the couple in an exasperated voice. "Really Em? Throwing flour around the kitchen again? And Rose, you just had to go for the tap didn't you? Don't you two remember how hard it was to clean up the mess you made last time this happened?"

"No," the blonde, Rose giggled. "Because we made you clean it up for us Ed!"

"I remember," Edward said in a dry tone, his lips pressed together tightly, showing his annoyance. "I'm not doing it again though."

"Oh come on Ed!" Rose whined. "Look at me, I can't clean looking like this! Em will help you clean while I clean myself up. You're friend there can help me."

She walked over to me, flour falling off her and onto the floor, as she jutted out her hand towards me.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie, but you can call me Rose! Who're you?"

"I'm Bella, Edwards's friend," I stammered out nervously. Come on, this chick was totally intimidating.

"Cool, come help me get ready for my date. I was ready," she turned to scowl over her shoulder. "Until _someone _decided to throw flour on me."

"I'm sorry babe!" the boy Edward called Em grovelled. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well now I look horrible! I can't believe you through flour at me! Just for that you can make me a bowl of ice-cream, extra chocolate sauce!" She demanded, a hand on her jutted out hip, waiting to pounce on the littlest amount of defiance shown about her order.

"But babe! You don't even eat ice cream! Every time I make it for you, you don't eat it because it 'interferes with your diet'" he whined. "Your already making me clean up, why this too?"

"Just because I can't eat it doesn't mean that I don't like it! Bella here can eat it for me while Edward helps you clean up the mess that _you _made!" She fired back, her eyes ablaze. "I expect it in our room within ten minutes otherwise no sex for a week."

With that she dragged me from the room, linking our arms together. I looked at Edward with an apology in my eyes, hoping he knew there was nothing I could do to stop her. He winked at me, a small grin on his lips.

Rose dragged me into what I assume was her room, pushing me onto her massive double bed, as she made her way into her ensuite. She came back in just a pair of lacy knickers and a matching bra. Almost as though he sensed near nakedness, or really didn't want to miss out on sex for a week, Emmett arrived with the ice cream. He handed it to Rose silently, leering at her as he left the room. Rose inhaled the aroma of melting ice cream and chocolate before handing me the bowl.

"You're not exactly one for modesty are you Rose?" I asked her, eyeing her bare, flat stomach.

"What'd you think?" She replied, sending me a bitch brow. "If you got it, flaunt it right?"

I laughed, nodding my head in agreement.

"Why're you going out with someone like Edward, Bella?" Rose, asked as she bent down to look into one of her drawers and her blonde hair spilled around her face hiding her pale blue eyes. "You seem like a cool chick, and he's like such a wet blanket! Total prude!"

"I don't know Rose," I giggled, shoving another spoonful of vanilla ice cream into my mouth. "Maybe it's because he's a total hottie!"

"I used to think that to, but that was before I saw Emmett without a shirt on," she said, fanning herself with her hand. "And Emmett's spunk tastes totally amazing."

"Ew! I could have gone my whole life not knowing that tippet of information, but thanks for telling me!"

"You're welcome Hun," she said, sending me a wink. She held up two different dresses "What do you think, the black one or the white one?"

"The black one, the white one will clash with your hair," I said, pointed to the small black dress she was holding up.

"You're totally right." She put on the dress and asked (ordered) me to do the zip up for her, since she couldn't reach. "Personally I don't think that Edward is right for you."

"How do you figure that?" I asked.

"Your auras don't match," she said, looking me up and down before giving a small nod, than moving to put some more mascara on.

"Auras? What do you know about them?" I asked, genuinely interested. What an odd thing to bring up in a conversation.

"Oh, I'm partly psychic. I do a mean palm reading." She said, sending me a smirk. "Want me to do yours?"

"Sure, why not?" I agreed, holding out my palm for her.

She stared at it intently for a few minutes before commenting.

"You're going to have two kids in your lifetime, but each to a different father." She looked up at me with a teasing grin. "You're such a slut!"

"Shut up," I said with a giggle. "I _so_ am not!"

"Your relationship line says that you're going to have two, maybe three big romances in your life, but you see this bit here?" she asked pointing to the part of my hand where a line was wrinkled and broken. I nodded. "It shows that one of these relationships is going to be tainted, with disagreement and unhappiness."

"Well that sucks!" I said, not taking anything in which she said seriously.

Rose brightened up with a smile. "Don't worry, heaps of people think that palm readings a scam and that I'm full of shit. For all we know I could be completely wrong."

I laughed as I watched Rose walk over to her closet and pick out a strappy, red pair of heels. "Hopefully you're wrong about the tainted relationship."

"Probably am," she said with a smile. "Anyway, I've got to go, or else Em and I will be late for our dinner reservation. It was great hanging out with ya. I'll steal your number off Edward and we can hang out sometime."

"Cool that would be nice."

I checked my phone as I started my search for Edward in his massive house, quickly realising that I had school tomorrow and needed to get home. Edward found me before I located him and agreed to take me back to my car which had been sadly left at the diner.

* * *

I was not a morning person. I was especially not a morning person when it was the middle of the night and people were shouting. To add to my bad mood which was created from not being a morning person, my face was tight and sore from a face mask which I had fallen asleep with on. Ignoring the shouting, I shoved my pillow over my face trying to fall back to sleep.

It was useless and now I was wide awake in the middle of the bloody night. I got out of bed, muttering to myself as I went to take a piss. Sleep was not agreeing with me tonight because my mind was wide awake as I strolled back into my room.

As I entered my room, I shivered from a draft which came from my open window. I could have sworn that I had shut it before I had fallen asleep, but I must not have, for there wasn't any other way that it would be open.

As I walked over to close it, I heard Jakes angry yells. I peered out of my window and saw Jake aggressively yelling at Sam, who was flanked by the ever noble Jared, Paul and Embry. I rolled my eyes at the scene before me; typical boys! As I watched my four friends take on my only brother, I started to fell oddly protective of him. I crept downstairs, planning to confront the boys about being assholes to Jake.

"Well this is definitely the home coming I wanted from you boys," I snarked, announcing myself to the group as I walked to Jakes side. "What the fuck do you guys think you're doing to my brother?"

I looked at them all straight in the eye, one by one, trying to guilt them into leaving Jake alone. I started with Embry, and slowly moved across the group past Jared and Sam. All three of them avoided eye contact with me.

I looked at Paul last, happy to see he was already looking at me with a guilty expression. When our eye's made contact, Paul's hands clenched together, like he was stopping himself from grabbing me, his chest was heaving, up and down, like he was having trouble breathing. His eyes had a glassy look. The intensity of his stare was causing butterflies to form in my stomach.

"Bella, can you just leave." Jared muttered. "This is the second time tonight that we've had to deal with this, and I just wanna go home and sleep."

"It's nice to see you too Jared," I said, as Paul made a growling noise in his chest.

"Bella," Sam said slowly, eyeing Paul as he slowly prowled towards me. "Why don't you go inside. It's late and we all have school tomorrow."

I shook my head, keeping my eyes level with Paul's as he got closer to me and my brother. "I'm not leaving if you guys are going to bully Jake."

"Bella," Paul snarled, his tone sharp and his eyes feral. He nodded his head towards my house. "Get inside."

Terrified of how Paul was acting, I made an about turn and walked back towards my house. I heard and felt Paul follow me. I mechanically walked into the kitchen and headed towards the jug, knowing that I'd need a cup of tea to calm my fluttering heart. Once I'd quietly filled the jug, I turned towards the stove, as Paul leaned each of his hands on the counter, trapping me between his arms.

"Where are you going, little girl?" Paul breathed, so close to my ear that I could feel his hot breath. "Did you think that you could get away from me that easily?"

"Paul," I stuttered. "You're scaring me. What are you doing?"

He let out another snarl, pushing his hands off the table. I moved towards the stove, letting the jug boil. Watching Paul hover close to me out of the corner of my eye, I slowly made myself a cup of tea. Once my mundane task was done, I sat at the kitchen table, my hands still shaking. Paul followed my lead, and sat opposite me at the table.

He appraised my shaking form and slowly shook his head.

"How've you been Bella?" He asked, leaning forward onto the table.

"Like you care," I snarked, my fingers gripping the handle of my cup to prevent my hands from shaking.

"Don't be like that Bella. You know I care about you." His face was intense and serious, no sign of the of the adorable smile which I loved.

"Whatever the fuck." I muttered, sipping my drink as an attempt to avoid eye contact.

"Bella, don't be like that."

"Oh my god!" I yelled. "Can you be more condescending Paul"

I stood and started towards the door.

"Bella!" Paul muttered, his arm reaching out to grip my arm in a painful vice. "Don't go out there. Just sit down and drink your tea."

"Why wouldn't I go out there? I want to know what you boys are keeping from me! Cause there's obviously something; why else would you all be acting this way?"

I yanked my arm out of his grip and continued towards the door.

"Bella," my father's tired voice called from the other side of the door. "Paul. What are you to doing?"

"Daddy," I breathed out in relief, running into his arms. "Please, help! My so called friends are outside beating Jake around while Paul's got me trapped in here." I buried my face into my father's chest. "Dad, Paul's, like, really freaking me out. I don't know what's wrong with him!"

"We're just handling some tribal business sir."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment and a half before Paul lowered his eyes.

"Of course. Carry on. Bella, you need to go back to bed, you have school in the morning!"

"This is Bullshit!" I yelled, throwing myself out of my Dad's arms.

"Bella," Dad warned. "Language. I think it's time to go to bed young lady, your obviously tired and need sleep."

"But Daddy! That is so unfair!" I said. "What about Jake? How am I supposed to protect him if I'm asleep?"

"I'll deal with Jake, go to bed Bella."

"This is so unfair!" I cried, stamping my foot. "I hate you both!"

I ran up the stairs and into my room, ignoring my Dad as he called my name and Paul's growls. I collapsed in sobs on my bed, thinking how unfair and controlling my father was being. He's worse than mother! And the nerve of Paul! How dare he come into my house, my house, and fuck up my life!

I cried for most of the night, rethinking the cruel words which were said to me by my own family. To think these people were supposed to be my friends and family! Slowly my sobs subsided and my eyes drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up with puffy red eyes, salt stained cheeks and a feeling of dread knowing that today was the first day of school and I would have to see the boys, my boys.

I spent an hour in the bathroom, caking on concealer over the dark circles under my eyes. I put on my newly shortened uniform and rolled up the sleeves of my white blouse, leaving a few buttons popped open.

Strolling down the stairs I collected a bit of Jam toast from dad and a cup of coffee in a thermos, scowling at him, my rage from last night had still not disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A scowl was permanently etched onto my face. It had stayed glued to my face since I'd left home and was still staying strong as I lounged on my chair in home room. I was experiencing the type of anger that only women can experience.

"Looking good Bella," Leah Clearwater commented from the seat next to mine.

I turned to her and nodded. "Thanks."

"So I noticed that you ignored your boy toys this morning," Leah carried on.

"What of it?" I asked. It was strange for her to be talking to me, for Leah and I hadn't talked since I was ten and her father passed away. Leah turned into a super-bitch overnight and didn't get along with anyone. She wore a constant scowl which now also marred my face.

"Nothing much." It was silent for a few moments. "Since you're obviously not talking to them, where are you going to sit at lunch?"

I shrugged, having not thought of that yet. I didn't have many friends outside of my immediate group of friends, so this was problematic. "As I said before, what of it?"

"Well, I was going to say that, if you want, you can bum a cigarette of me, and have a smoke behind the admin building during lunch. That way you don't have to see your _friends._"

"We'll see," I shrugged. We both knew that I would be there since my only other option was sitting with Kimberly and Emily. I definitely would not be sitting with them since they hated me ever since Paul pulled on one of Emily's braids in grade school and I laughed.

* * *

"You know my brother has a massive crush on you right?" I said to Leah, exhaling smoke.

"It's hard to not know, he's pretty obvious about it."

"Really, what's he been doing?" I asked, always looking for dirt on my brother. He was so easy to get a reaction out of.

"Well," Leah started, running a hand through her long, silky hair. "He's always staring at me with this really weird expression, like he's constipated or something. Then whenever I go out, he always there, following me around. Like at the end of summer, I was chatting to those pale kids who live in forks, you know the ones? They moved there recently. It was totally chill; one of the kids was asking me about Quileute legends and stuff. Who am I to get in the way of education, right? Then your brother just appears out of nowhere and starts yelling at the poor kid. He's such a stalker!"

"How am I even related to him?" I asked. "He's such a freak."

"You got that right sister!"

"I am so going to take the piss out of him about this!" I cackled. "But only when I forgive him. We aren't exactly talking at the moment."

"Why aren't you talking to him?" Leah asked.

"He totally bullied my boyfriend in Florida, Josh, into breaking up with me! It was so not cool."

"But weren't you just going to break up with your boyfriend at the end of the summer anyway?" Leah asked, blowing smoke above her. "No one our age can have a long distance relationship, so don't kid yourself. Why does it matter if he broke up with you because Jacob told him to?"

I stared at Leah for a moment. "You belong with my brother! He was pretty much saying the same thing."

"What? You don't actually expect me to agree with you just because we're girls, talking about a boy, who we both have a mutual dislike for?" Leah asked, stomping her cigarette out.

"Um, yeah!"

"I personally think you're being totally shallow! You should forgive your brother. Your reasoning sucks!"

"Eh, whatever Leah." I muttered, taking another drag.

* * *

Realising that Leah was probably right; I forgave Jake which made him pleased. Unfortunately, forgiveness made me sick and I was out of school until Thursday with the flu. My dad stayed home from work both Tuesday and Wednesday to look after me, making tea and bringing me tissue boxes. It was kind of sweet.

The only reason I went to school on Thursday was because Rose had texted me asking if I wanted to hang out with her and Edward. I was keen on the idea, but I knew my dad would only let me go out if I went to school.

I arrived at school, my bag packed with tissues and throat lozenges, still feeling like crap. I sat stoically next to Leah in Home Room, quietly playing apps on my phone to avoid eye contact with everybody.

I continued the day this way, not wanting the bump into my boys, who I was still made at. By lunch I had a dilemma. Where was I to sit? I didn't think that Leah's offer of smoking out lunch with her still stood, but I didn't really have anywhere else to go. With a sigh I lugged my tissue-filled bag with me towards the admin building.

When I got to the admin building I spotted Leah and Jake sitting very close to each other whispering.

"Um, hi?" I said, confusing meant for Leah clear in my tone.

"Bella," Leah said with a nod.

"What are you doing here Jake?" I asked, eyeing the small distance between the pair.

"Oh, nothing." He replied, his eyes level with the ground so I couldn't catch his eye. "Just, you know; the usual."

"Okay then," I drawled, moving so I was leaning on the nearest wall.

"Yeah, well. I better go." Jake stuttered out, and then leant down to kiss Leah on the check.

"What the fuck was that Leah?" I growled at her, once Jake was out of sight. "I thought you didn't like Jake. You better not be screwing around my brother feelings."

"Oh we're both doing the screwing," Leah smirked giving me a massive wink. "Besides, why does it matter? You're brother's fucking hot, and a girl gets lonely."

I gave Leah my best bitch brow. "Just don't fuck around with his feelings Leah. He's sensitive."

"Don't I know it," Leah muttered with a dramatic eye roll. "'Leah, why can't you be my girlfriend?' 'Leah, what are you thinking about? 'Leah, blah, blah, blah. He's incessantly talking about feelings and shit, it's getting on my nerves!"

"Man, Jake should have been the twin born with a vagina. Who talks like that?"

"Fuck if I know!" There was a moment of silence before Leah spoke again. "I thought that I'd scared you off the other day."

"Really, why?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was sort of harsh about your brother you forgiving Jake." Leah shrugged.

"Well now I know why you wanted me to forgive him," I told her with a glare.

"Why's that?"

"Cause you're fucking him!" I exclaimed.

"Meh," Leah shrugged, confirming my thoughts. "I only started seeing him this week, while you weren't here."

"Do you have a thing for Swans or something?" I asked. "I mean, you've seen two Swans in one week."

"Maybe," she said with a cheeky smile. "So now that you've forgiven Jake, I think that you should forgive your other boys toys as well."

"And why's that?" I asked her.

"Because you love them and they aren't so bad."

"Wow Leah," I grinned widely at her. "I never knew that you were such a sap."

"Shut up bitch!" she growled, giving me a playful shove. "I'm not a sap. It's just that Jake's asked me to start sitting with him at lunch, so you're going to be sitting here alone at lunch if you don't forgive them."

"You're such a bitch," I gasped. "What ever happened to bro's before hoes. How could you abandon me here?"

"I'm pretty sure that reasoning only applies to men." Leah said, giving me a sceptical look. "I'm giving you fair warning so you don't have to sit alone, so don't get mad at me. You don't _have_ to take my advice."

I grumbled under my breath, knowing that I totally would, since I didn't want to sit alone.

* * *

I forgave my boys the next day, knowing that Leah was definitely going to abandon me. They seemed pleased that I was no longer mad at them, but they kept their distance. It seemed like my vacation in Phoenix had complicated my relationship with the boys. This time last year I didn't think that it would be possible for me to be closer to Leah Clearwater than my boys.

The only person from my group old friends who didn't keep me at arm's length was Paul, although I think I would've preferred it if he had. After that evening at my house, Paul's and my relationship had a total shift. No longer were we best friends or buddies. Suddenly we were strangers, who knew nothing about the other person. Paul acted differently towards me; He was always watching me with a pensive look and somehow always found a way to touch me. These changes in Paul's behaviour freaked me out, for this was not the boy who I'd had a crush on during my entire adolescence.

Although my old relationships were strained, my newer ones were improving. I was spending my lunchtimes and most afternoons with Leah Clearwater, and who I soon became close friends with even though she was seeing my brother. I'm still not sure if they are going out officially, but they definitely had something going on with each other. I could tell from the less-than subtle looks that Jake sent Leah, and the midnight visits that Leah made to my house, which weren't to see me.

While my weekdays were spent with Leah in La Push, my weekends were spent hanging out with Edward and Rose either down at their house or in Port Angles. Rose and I become close friends, gossiping about celebrities and comparing make up tips, while Edward and I continued our relationship at a snail's pace. Edward was more of an intellectual person, rather than a physical one, so we rarely got past first base, leaving me with the female equivalent to blue balls.

My life settled back into a pattern, lulling me into a false security of normality which continued for a couple of months. My weekdays in La Push and my weekends in Forks. But I knew something was wrong with my boys, for they were no longer my boys. Sam started going out with the dreadful Emily Cooper while Jared coupled up with her brain dead friend Kimberly Barker. I drifted further and further apart from my group until the only people that I talked to was Leah, Paul and Jake.

* * *

"You better not throw flour at me," I warned Rose. I was in her kitchen baking cookies with her. Edward was sitting at the kitchen counter, watching us with a smile.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Emmett's the one that plays with flour!"

"Then don't spray me with water."

"Fine," she sighed.

I ended up doing most of the baking while I pushed Rose out of the way every time that she did something wrong, which was pretty much all the time. She almost put salt into the cookies instead of sugar. It was a total disaster.

"So Bella," Edward started, after I had shunned Rose away from the kitchen. She pouted but then went to play Wii with Emmett. "I was wondering if you were able to tell me a bit more about your tribal legends. I know that your people were quite spiritual, from what you told me. Why is that?"

"I think it's because our tribal legends say that our warriors descend from wolves, which are also known as spirit warriors," I told him, pushing down on the cookie dough with a fork.

"Wolves?" Edwards asked, wide eyed. "That's interesting."

"Totally," I agreed. "It's said that only the bravest and strongest men in the tribe turned into wolves, because they had the strongest spirits."

"But that doesn't happen anymore right?" Edwards asked. "Men in your tribe don't actually turn into wolves at the turn of a switch right?"

"Not that I know of," I told him with a sly smile. "Why? Do you wish you could turn into a wolf?"

He snorted. "Not likely."

"Well that's good." I say. "Because the most recent of the legends state that only descendants of true Quileutes are able to turn into wolves. That means that you would have to be related to one of the elder families, like mine."

"Now wouldn't that be a shame," Edward said with a cheeky smile. "To be related to someone as pretty as you."

"Wouldn't it?" I laugh.

Edward stood from his stool and walked towards me, taking my hands in his.

"Bella, I'm sorry to say this, but I haven't been completely honest with you about myself." Edward told me. "I need to explain myself. You should sit down."

"Okay," I murmur in a worried tone, sitting down on the chair he had previously vacated. "Go ahead."

"Before we moved here," Edward started. "I did some research on Forks and its neighbouring town, such as La Push. The first thing I found out about La Push was their legends, about Wolves. I'd heard myths before, about werewolves and other mythological creatures, but never in such detail. They seemed so real, like it was plausible that people in La Push were actually wolves."

"So you liked the idea of werewolves being in La Push?" I asked. "So what? Everyone has phases of liking mythological creatures, hell, I was in love with Count Dracula when I was younger."

"But it isn't a phase Bella," Edward told me, gripping my shoulders. "I've discovered other creatures like wolves before, such as faeries and-"

"Wait, hold on a minute," I said. "You've discovered faeries? What the hell are you on Edward? There's no such thing as faeries and werewolves."

"Of course there is Bella!" Edward scoffed. "They live in South Carolina."

"What makes _you _so certain?" I asked, my eyes searching for an escape from this bloody kitchen.

"Because Bella," Edward paused until I caught his eye. "I'm a vampire."

"No you're not," I whispered, my body trembling.

"Okay, well not a full vampire," Edward agreed. "But at least a half vampire. My mother was a human while my father is a vampire."

"Edward this is so fucked up," I told him, standing up and moving towards the door on shaky legs. "You're delusional. You obviously need hel-"

"You will _not _walk away from me Bella!" Edward yelled, suddenly standing right in front of me.

"Edward, how the hell did you move so fast?" I asked, too terrified to move.

"It's because I'm a vampire Bella," Edward muttered, his fingers clawing into my shoulders again. "I just told you this."

"Edward, please, let go." I moaned. "You're hurting me!"

A blur appeared, separating Edward and I, leaving a biting pain in my shoulders. Rose was suddenly in front of me, her back, or I should say, her blonde hair since it covered her back was facing me. She was crouched in a protective stance in front of me. Edward mimicked her position, his front facing me.

"You will _not _hurt Bella," Rose snarled. "I like her."

"Leave Rosalie," Edward answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "This doesn't concern you."

"Like hell it does Edward!" Rose growled. "If you want to get near Bella, you have to get through me and you know my daddy won't be please if I get hurt."

"Fine!" Edward growled after a moment's thought, moving out of his crouch. "This isn't over Rosalie. Just wait until _my _dad hears about this."

Rosalie scoffed as Edward walked off. "Like there's even a competition between them."

"Um, Rose what the hell just happened?" I cried. "Are you a 'vampire' as well?"

"Well, half." She smiled. "Come on Bella; let's go talk somewhere other than this kitchen."

"Only if you promise to not suck me dry!" I yelled.

"Like I would anyway Bella," Rose said, wrinkling her nose. "It may surprise you, but you smell slightly like a dog."

"Thanks," I growled, crossing my arms. "But you didn't promise, so I'm not going."

"Fine," she sighed. "I promise not to take a bite out of you."

"Lead the way," I gestured with my hand that I would follow her.

I followed Rose to her room which was on the third story of the house. I got a bit of a sweat on every time I climbed up to it. I settled onto her bed while she remained standing.

"So are you going to tell me what the fuck is going on?" I demanded.

Rose let out an elegant sigh. "I suppose I should start with the Volturi."

"Start where ever you want, I just want to know the truth!"

"Okay then, I'll start with the Volturi. As you must have guessed, there are such things as Mythological creatures in this world. Vampires are just one of many things that humans don't know exist there is also faeries and werewolves. But that's far from the point. We're focusing on vampires.

"The one thing that Hollywood got right about vampires was that they live forever. About a millennia ago, vampires who had lived for centuries were getting bored. They diverged themselves in scaring humans and drinking every pint of blood they could get their hands on. They were complete and utter sadists.

"It went on for decades, Vampires gorging themselves on human blood. But you humans wizened up, and found a way to kill us before we could kill you. You humans stood up to us, effectively declaring war between the two races.

"This war went on for almost a century before three vampires realised that the war had to stop. These three vampires were called Aro, Caius and Marcus. It took them almost a decade, but they stopped the war, stopping the two species from killing each other."

"How come humans don't remember anything about his war if it happened, huh?" I asked. "If we can remember wars in the 1400's, surely we would remember one as horrific as this. Especially if it had vampires involved!"

"Human's don't remember the war because Aro, Caius and Marcus didn't _let _them remember it." Rose explained, a pained look on her face.

"How did they manage that?" I asked, already guessing what the answer was.

"Through mass genocide of anyone that remembered."

"But if that really happened, wouldn't humans be extinct?" I asked. "We are pretty good at telling each other stories, you just have to look at Hollywood to know that!"

"Aro realised this after about a year of killing of their food source," Rose nodded. "So he devised a new plan to erase the war from all human stories."

"What was that?"

"They used Caius," Rose said with a fond smile. "You see, Caius has a special power which most vampires don't have. He has the power of compulsion."

"And what is that?"

"Compulsion is when a vampire influences a human or any other being apart from a fellow vampire to act or think as they please."

"I see," I nodded. "So Caius compulsed anyone who remembered the war into forgetting about it?"

"That's correct."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, shaking my head in confusion. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"It's relevant to what's going on," Rose promised. "After Caius worked his magic and the war was forgotten by humans, most vampires respected these three vampires. They had stopped a war which was killing of their species. This gained them a certain type of respect around vampires. They were declared the ruling government of vampires, almost royalty in our world; Kings! Their word was law from then on.

"The three vampires realised that a war between vampires and humans was most likely going to happen again next time these old vampires began to get bored. To prevent this from happening, they devised laws which meant that vampires had to feed in private, not revealing their true nature to humans.

"Aro realised that they needed people to enforce these laws, respect only got them so far. So they formed a guard of gifted vampires, who had powers like Caius did, and these vampires swore their lives to the Aro, Caius and Marcus. They are what we refer to today as the Volturi clan or just the Volturi. They live in Volterra, Italy."

"I still don't see how this relates to you and Edward being Vampires." I told her. "Why did you have to tell me the Wikipedia page on vampires, rather than telling me how the hell you and Edward are half-vampires."

"Well you see Bella," Rose started. "Aro is my father."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "Doesn't that make you, like, a princess or something? If so, why are you slumming it here?"

"I'm kind of a princess, at least in my fathers' eyes, but not really." Rose shrugged. "Vampires have Mates, you see. We supposedly mate for life, but I think that's bull shit, otherwise how would I be here? A vampire always mates with another vampire or a half-vampire, never a human. Aro, my dad, is mated to a vampire called Sulpicia."

"That's a pretty name," I commented.

"Yeah," Rose said, her voice bitter. "But she isn't pretty Bella. She's such a bitch!"

"Why?"

"Vampires can't reproduce with other vampires Bella," Rose told me in a soft tone. "But my father, he wanted, no needed a legacy to his throne, in case something happened to him. He knew that he couldn't have a child with his mate, so he went out and found a human. He impregnated her, and that's how I was born.

"Sulpicia hated me right from the moment she knew I was inside my mother. She was bitter that Aro, her mate, would cheat on her and she took it out on me. I grew up surrounded by her hate and ugly words. She never let my father hear it though, for he loved me and she knew it. But it was clear to me that she didn't want me around."

"Oh Rose," I gasped. "That's awful. How did you survive living there?"

"I was lucky," she told me with a smile. "My Uncle Marcus also had a child, a half-vampire called Alice."

"Alice? As in Alice who lives here?" I asked.

"Yep, the one and only." Rose grinned. "She was a few decades older than me, but her situation was similar. Marcus had an affair with a human and she was the by-product. Marcus' mate, Didyme, wasn't fond of Alice either. Luckily Alice had Jasper, one of the guard's, to help her with managing her step-mother, just as Alice did for me. Jasper knew that Alice was his mate the moment that she was born. He was everything he could be to her; a babysitter, a brother, a best friend then finally a husband."

"Oh Rose, that's so romantic!" I gushed.

"I know right!" Rose giggled. "Alice helped me through my child hood, stopping me from killing my step mother. She was wonderful and we've always been best friends."

"Oh Rose, that's beautiful. But what happened to your mother? Was she not there for you also?" I asked.

"She died in child birth," Rose told me with a shrug.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not _your _fault." She snarked, her mother obviously being a sore spot.

"How did you end up here? If you grew up with your dad?" I asked.

"When I was sixteen my dad had a visitor from America," Rose told me. "His name was Carlisle and he had two sons who were half-vampires like me with his human wife. Edward and Emmett were their names. Carlisle and my dad were great friends and dad was eager for me to meet him when Carlisle arrived.

"I was so excited, for I never got to meet any of my dad's guests. Sulpicia convinced my dad that it was too dangerous for me to have contact with full vampires who weren't our loyal guards. My dad allowed her to convince him that this was the truth, wanting me to be safe. But when Carlisle arrived, my dad was set on me meeting him, for Carlisle was family by my father's standards.

"I wore my prettiest dress and my cutest shoes when I met them, eager to make a good impression on the men my own father thought of as family. When I walked into my father's study to meet Carlisle and his boys, my eyes were drawn to Emmett's. As soon as I looked at him, I knew that Emmett was the one for me. I sat through the meeting quietly, only speaking when spoken to, keeping my eyes level with Emmett's. When I left my father's office I was in a sullen mood, knowing that I was walking away from the man who had stolen my heart.

"But I didn't need to worry about walking away from Emmett, for that night he visited me in my rooms. He told me that he felt exactly the way I was feeling, and that he loved me. It was so sweet. We spent the night together that night, even though I knew that if my father found out that his virtuous, little girl had spent the night with a man, he'd have Emmett killed, but it was worth it.

"Emmett told me that he had to return to America, and I lived in Italy; we were to be separated. I promised Emmett that I would find a way for us to be together, I knew that we were meant to be. The next morning I went to my father and told him how I felt about Emmett and that I wished to follow him back to America. I knew my dad was upset that I leaving him, but he let me go. He knew that if Emmett left without me, I would be so sad that I could die.

"Emmett, Edward, Carlisle and I were to leave that day, eager to start a life together. As soon as my father agreed to let me go, I ran to Alice, my bestest friend, who had been there for me my whole life. I told her I was leaving, and that I wanted her to come with me. She agreed to come with me, but only if she was allowed to bring Jasper. Knowing that she felt the same was about Jasper as I did about Emmett, I could never make her leave him there in Volterra. We all left that day and have never looked back since."

"Oh Rose," I sighed. "That is the most Romantic story that I've ever heard. The way you and Emmett found each other is so sweet."

"You would never guess that by the way Emmett acts now!"

"You said that you were sixteen when this happen, so how old are you now?" I asked, taking in her youthful looks. "Do you live forever like vampires as well?"

"I'm about thirty five now," Rose told me. "And no half-vampires don't live forever. They do age very slowly though that's why I look so young."

"That's so interesting." I murmured, checking the time on my watch. "Shit, its ten o'clock Rose. I better get home. It's been interesting."

"Oh Bella," Rose said, pulling me into a tight hug. "I hope we can still be friends, even though you know our secret now. I really like you."

"Of course we can still be friends Rose," I said, patting her back. "I just need to think about all of this, on my own."

"Okay," Rose agreed. "But promise me that we'll do something soon!"

"Okay Rose. I'll text you."

* * *

**What do you think? I know *gasp* I've re-written Twilight history. What do you think of the history of the Volturi and that idea of half-vamps?**


End file.
